Two Worlds Collide
by Melancholic Panda
Summary: He's the popular kid at school. She's the social outcast with a love for Mechanics. They hate each other so much, one bullies the other. But what happens when they're paired up in a Drama project where they are to play Romeo and Juliet? Will romance ensue, or will their rivalry continue on for years to come? A lot of OOC EdWin and a special BONUS ROYAI CHAPTER! *NOW COMPLETE!*
1. The History between Winry and Ed

**Two Worlds Collide**

**GreeLing (Ling's Side): Hello! Roche promised me food if I do her one small favour. So here it goes.**

**-She does not own Fullmetal Alchemist. All of it belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.**

**GreeLing (Greed's Side): Review this damn story…or else.**

**GreeLing (Ling's Side): Can I have my food now?**

**Chapter 1: The History between Winry and Ed**

* * *

**(Winry's POV)**

My alarm clock blares as the sun shone on my face. I groan, slam the alarm clock and start to prepare for today. I breathe a sigh once I step into the shower, my thought wandering as the water hits my skin. I start to hum a little tune, before I break out into song. Although I knew I had to get out sooner or later, I stopped the water and got dressed for the day. I hear Den whine as I head down the stairs, begging for food. I give him a pat on the head and serve him his breakfast, which he happily scarfs down. I'm surprised that Grandma hasn't woken up yet, but the familiar sound of the blowtorch in the shop has got me smiling. I walk into the shop and see Granny working on repairing one of our customer's broken wheels. She stops her work, lifts the helmet out of her face and smiles at me.

"Morning, granny." I give her a peck on the cheek. My grandmother is the famous automail mechanic, Pinako Rockbell. She is a legend around our little town of Resembool. As her granddaughter, I liked to help her out. You may think I'm one of those average girls who have an interest in boys, clothes and makeup; but I'm not like one of them. I'm more of a tomboy, but that doesn't mean I don't dress like one. Besides, I prefer to hang out with guys more than girls, and I'm pretty much the social outcast of the school, my only friend being my neighbour, Alphonse Elric, or Al as he preferred. His family leaves next door to us, and we've much been a family figure to both him and his brother, Edward Elric, ever since their mom died and their dad left the family when they were younger. Edward Elric…I can't believe that Al is related to him. That jerk wad, who just so happens to be a pain in the ass.

When Edward and I first met, we DID NOT get along as well as Al and do now. He was always teasing me about how tall I am, how I'm more interested in mechanics then clothes and how he thinks he does everything better than I do. This feud between us has gone from our childhood to now; as teens. We go to the same school, and you won't be surprised to hear that he's the most popular guy in our school. Girls fall on their knees when he swoons at them, the guys admire him for his moves, and all the teachers adore him. But, I'm guessing he has made it his number one goal is to torment and humiliate me until we graduate. Al tells me he'll come around and the two of us would get along someday. Yeah, like that is ever going to happen.

With that out of the way, I head back to the kitchen and eat breakfast quietly, until I pack my homework and head out the door, promising Granny I would help with customers once I get home. Ever since we started high school, Edward (or Jerkwad, as I would've preferred it) spends most of his free time by throwing insults and tripping me in the halls. Luckily, Al doesn't like the way he acts around me, but he insist that he is different when he's at home. Like I would believe any of that crap. As I walk outside, I see Al waiting for me, waving when he sees me. I wave back and we walk to school together.

People assume we're dating because we're pretty much inseparable, like twins; even if we are not related. We keep denying that fact, because for one thing, we, I see him as more of a brother, rather than a boyfriend. Besides, he eyes for Sage, a girl in our grade who didn't like to hang around people too much. We sometimes talk to her, which sometimes ends with Al fumbling on words to her. Me? I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now, because I want to focus on school more, so that I can graduate and take over the family business. That was my number one priority.

"So, did you finish last week's assignment in Calculus?" I ask Al.

"Yeah, I was struggling with a few questions, but Brother helped me through it. I swear Winry, I can't believe you think Brother is such a jackass, but he's actually pretty cool." Al says about his brother, which made me laugh.

"I don't think he's a jackass, he is one! Have you noticed the way he's been treating me the day we met?" I looked at Al like he was crazy.

"I have, but like I said. You guys will get along someday. Just wait and see." Al gives me a genuine smile, which I return, only mine was fake.

Once we get to school, I head to my locker, which was next to Al's, as we take out our materials for our first class, which was Drama. This was one of my favourite classes, beside Mechanics. The only thing that sucked about that class was that Jerkwad also has that class. I cursed the person who put us in the same class.

"So I heard we're learning about Shakespeare in Drama today." I look through my notes before I trip and land on my face.

"Watch where you're going gearhead!" I hear Jerkwad call out and he starts to laugh, his friends soon joining in. Al helps me up and I'm nearly on the verge of hitting him with my trusty wrench before Al holds me back.

"Winry, don't do it." Al is still holding me back as I struggle in his grasp.

"Let me go! I'll show him the meaning of gearhead!" I yelled at him.

"If you do, you would get suspended…again." Al reminded me, and I stopped struggling. The last time I hurt Jerkwad, he insulted me to the point of no return one day, and I couldn't help but whack him with my wrench. The principal didn't believe that he was bullying me in the first place, so he let Jerkwad go and gave me a two week suspension. Granny wasn't too happy about what happened, and I was grounded from doing any automail repairs for the next two weeks; she even confiscated my wrench! Luckily, Al would give me the homework assigned and I reluctantly did to pass the time. Those two weeks were agonizing, and once I got back, I got called names like 'Psycho Gearhead', but I don't let that bring me down.

I shook of the insult Jerkwad gave me and started for the Drama room, where I received dirty looks from most of the girls. I return it and ignore them. Soon, the King of the Jerks walks in with his group of friends and sits in his usual spot.

"Hey, maybe you should move to the back, Gearhead. Your head's in the way of the board." Jerkwad insulted me, and I couldn't help but return the favour.

"Geez, Edward, if you only you drank milk, then you would be much taller!" I insulted him back, and you wouldn't believe his expression. He exploded with rage at my comment. If you haven't noticed, Jerkwad doesn't like to be referred to as "short, midget, pipsqueak etc." or the word milk. He gets too hot tempered he can't control himself.

"Brother! Settle down! Class is about to begin." Al calmed his brother down just as our Drama teacher walked in.

"Good morning class. Now, if you remember from last week, today we're starting on our Shakespeare unit. Now, you will be paired up into partners for a scene in a few of Shakespeare's famous plays." Our teacher smiled, but I really wasn't paying attention as I start to draw designs for automail.

"Before you start to talk about who you want for your partner, I'm sorry to inform you that you will pick your partners from this hat. Afterward, I will tell you which play I have assigned to do a scene from. Once you've picked you're partner, you're not allowed to choose again. No exceptions. Agreed?" Everyone nodded their heads.

"We'll start from the bottom of the list." Our teacher took out the class list, and my name was read first. I shot my head up from my design, and I slowly get up as I go and choose my partner. I placed my hand carefully in the hat, gave it a few shuffles and took out a slip of paper, and my mouth dropped like the Grand Canyon when I read the name out loud to the class.

"Jerk… I mean Edward Elric." I say quietly. The whole class gasped, including Jerkwad, who was banging his head on his desk, and Al gave me a smile, while I gave him a scowl.

"Um, is there any way for to change my partner?" I ask.

"The Fates talked, Winry. Oh, and you two will be doing a scene from 'Romeo and Juliet.'" My mouth dropped even further. There was no way in Hell I would do a scene from one Shakespeare's most famous plays with someone I HATE. I slowly walk back to my seat and slump for the rest of the class as the rest of the class found out who their partners was. Al got lucky and chose Sage, and they were to do a scene from 'Hamlet'. I glare at him the whole time.

"I told you. You guys will get along just fine!" Al gives me a smile, and I return it with a scowl.

"Now that you've all picked your partners, you have one month to rehearse this. This will count for half or your grade, so don't disappoint me." He hands out the assignment, which is also a guide for scenes we could do. I just stare at it, realizing that I'm stuck with the jerk for the next month.

* * *

**GreeLing (Ling's Side): We hope you enjoyed the first chapter. **

**GreeLing (Greed's Side): Just review the story before I hunt you down.**

**Me: Thanks for reading!**


	2. An Ultimatum

**Al: Thanks to **

**-WielderofBlade**

**-WithoutWingsX**

**-Maruki Shitoichi**

**-hikarimoon1029384756**

**For giving Roche her first four reviews on this story! After posting this, she got her first review within a few minutes. She was so ecstatic, that she dedicates this chapter to the four of you! (Let's hope the names are not removed)**

**Ling: Roche does not own Fullmetal Alchemist. All rights to Hiromu Arakawa.**

**-She also doesn't own any quotes from 'Romeo and Juliet'. All of it belongs to William Shakespeare**

**Al: Now, with that out of the way, here's Chapter 2.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: An Ultimatum**

**(Ed's POV)**

I can't believe I got paired up with the Gearhead! Why did, of all people, did I end up with her. I mean, does anyone see we can't get along very well? But Al keeps telling me we would get along someday; but there was no way in Hell I was going to rehearse with some tall, tomboyish, psycho gearhead.

"Hey, Jerkwad." Gearhead enters one of the rehearsal rooms. I hated that nickname. She's been calling me that since the third grade, and it always drives me insane, but at least she hasn't called me short or pipsqueak, or shrimp.

"Let's just get this over with." I say quietly, my arms crossed above my chest.

"So, you picked what we're supposed to say?" Gearhead asks me.

"Now, why would I do that?" I smirked at her.

"That's what I expected to hear, and I didn't know what to, so I talked to Mr. Grumman, and he chose the scene for us." She hands me the script, and I look at it in disgust. It's the famous Balcony scene.

"Ok, hell no. I'm not doing this scene with you." I threw the script on the ground.

"Well, I don't either but there was no way I'm going to fail this thing." She picked up the script and shoved it in my chest. I heaved a huge sigh and looked through it again.

"_But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?_

_It is the east, and Juliet is the sun._

_Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,_

_Who is already sick and pale with grief,_

_That thou her maid art far more fair than she:_

_Be not her maid, since she is envious;_

_Her vestal livery is but sick and green_

_And none but fools do wear it; cast it off."_

I hear Gearhead groan. "Cut, cut."

"What did I do now?"

"Well, you sound a little stiff. Put some emotion into it! Make people believe you're in love with Juliet. Let's do it again." She criticizes, which made my blood boil, but I held my anger in for Al sake.

"Fine, "I cleared my throat, and I started again. For the next forty-five minutes, we had to keep repeating the same thing.

"Are you making me do this just because you hate me?" I ask her.

"No, not at all!" she explains, with a hint of sarcasm in her tone of voice.

"Ok, then. How about you? Why don't you rehearse your lines, Juliet." I mocked her tone. She sticks her tongue out at me, and she looks at her script.

"_O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?_

_Deny thy father and refuse thy name;_

_Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,_

_And I'll no longer be a Capulet." _

I start to snicker, she sounded HORRIBLE. I wonder if she knew that SHE had no emotion in her dialogue. She did have to sound like she's in love with me, right?

"Cut." I called out, and she groans in frustration.

"What now?" she crosses her arms over chest.

"Well, first of all. You sounded flat. You have to act like you're in love with me." I commented.

"With Romeo, not with you." She retorted.

"Well, sadly. I'm your Romeo in this project, you might as well get used to it."

She frowns at me, and looks at her script again.

"Let's start it again. And don't disappoint me." I mocked what she said earlier, and she sticks her tongue at me, which I return with a smirk. We ran through the same thing for another forty-five minutes or so, until I've finally had enough.

"How about we just end it here today, Gearhead?" I ask. She fumes when I gave her that nickname, and nearly crumples the script in her hands.

"Say that again, Shrimp, what did you call me?" Now, that just drove me insane. No one and I mean no one, calls me a 'shrimp', especially some old Gearhead like her.

"I said…Gearhead." I retorted, and she wields her wrench at my head, but she misses.

"Come on, is that all you got?" I challenged. She wields it again, and she starts chasing me around the rehearsal room. She yells out a battle cry and she pounces on me, and I lie on my back as she's about to hit me with her wrench. I wait for the worst, before I feel her weight lifted off of me.

"Al, let me go!" she yells at my brother. He is younger than me, but sadly, he's an inch taller, and much stronger than I am.

"No, I won't let you." He keeps holding her back until she stops struggling. He sets her down quietly and looks at both of us with a stern look.

"Now, what the hell was going on in here?" Gee, I haven't heard him curse before. We start to argue about who started it, until Al settles us down.

"Hold it! I want to hear it from both of you, but not at the same time. Winry, why don't you go first?" He looks at Gearhead.

"Well, we were about to end rehearsal, when your jerk wad of a brother called me a Gearhead. I couldn't help but attack him with my wrench." She explains.

"Now, Brother what's your side of the story?" Al asks, looking at him expectantly.

"Well… she pretty much told the truth, but she nearly killed me with her friggin' wrench!"

"Hey, don't say bad stuff about my wrench!" She defended her wrench.

I roll my eyes at her. "Come on, it's just a stupid tool."

"What did you say?" her face turned dark, but I wasn't scared.

"I said it was stupid! There, are you happy?"

A growl erupts in her throat, and she's about to wield the tool at my head when Al stops her.

"You guys have to learn how to get along! Which is why, for the next week, you're spending as much time with each other as you can, which includes this Drama rehearsal. You are not to say bad things about each other, hurt each other in any way, and you are to get along. Do I make myself clear? Oh, and no more using your wrench as a weapon, Winry." Al takes away Winry's wrench, which made her whimper, but she shrugs.

"No worries, I've got more at home." She smirks at me, and I roll my eyes.

"And I'll make sure Granny doesn't let you near any of the other wrenches for the next week."

"But…" she starts.

"No buts. Now, will you promise me you guys will get along?" Al looks at us with puppy dog eyes.

I look at the Gearhead…I mean Winry, and she looks at me. We both simultaneously sigh and turn back to Al.

"Fine," We both mutter.

"Good! I better see some progress!" He walks away from the rehearsal area.

"I still hate you." She mumbles under her breath.

"Same here." I mumble back.

"I heard that!" Al pokes his head at the doorway, and we both groan.

"This is going to be a long week." I mutter.

"You bet it will." She mutters back.

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow, Edward." She says my name mockingly.

"Same here, Winry." I reply back. Once she's gone, I heave a sigh and walk out of the rehearsal room and into the locker room, where I put on my full pads and uniform and head onto the field, where the Coach was impatiently waiting.

* * *

"You're late." Coach Armstrong simply stated, her glare as icy as her personality.

"I'm sorry, I had a project rehearsal. I promise you, it won't happen again." I apologized.

"Make sure you won't be late, or you're going to give the team wind sprints around the field. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Don't call me that." She mutters.

"Yes, Coach." I sprinted to the field, where Roy was waiting for me.

"Dude, what happened?" Roy looked like he was going to punch me in the face for being late.

"Sorry, I had a project." I say apologetically.

"You're not talking about that stupid Shakespeare project, right?" He gives me a glare.

"Yes, that's the one."

"Man, it sucks you go the Gearhead." Jean (or Havoc) gave me a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"I know. I just have a feeling that Al switched the names so that we end together. He keeps telling me I should get along with her; he even made me hang out with her for a whole week; which means she may have to watch the football practices."

"Wow that really sucks." Roy says looking slightly dazed, and I raise my eyebrow. Havoc and I turn to see that he is staring at Riza Hawkeye, head cheerleader. She takes her job VERY seriously, and if you threaten her, she will point a gun to your head. At least, that's what I heard.

"Dude, she's not worth it. Besides, she's not looking for a boyfriend at the moment." Havoc commented.

"Maybe, she will, once I put the moves on her." Roy starts to smooth out his helmet hair, and strides to Riza, while Havoc and I start to practice our throws. After about five minutes, we hear a loud punch, and we turn around and see Roy staggering towards us, a black eye forming on his face. Havoc and I couldn't help but laugh our asses off.

"What?" Roy questioned.

"We told you it wouldn't work out!" I laugh.

"You guys are jerks!" Roy whines.

"Oh, don't be such a baby, Roy. There are plenty more fish in the sea." Havoc smiles at him, and he smiles back.

We hear the whistle blow, signalling that practice has started.

* * *

**2 Hours Later…**

I can't believe Coach Armstrong made us do 1000 push-ups plus wind sprints. I guess I won't be late again. My body aches so much; I just want to lie down. Once I get home, I see Al do some homework on the kitchen table.

"Hey Al, I'm home!" I call out. His cat, Mr. Boo Boo Brohemious Meowsiff Whisker Boots, or Boots for short, hisses at me. The only time I let Al keep cat it hates me. I still don't get why he gave that REALLY LONG name to that small cat.

"So, having any problems?" I ask. I may be the jock and ladies' man at school, but I'm also on Honour Roll.

"Yeah, just this question here." The question looked really simple, so I showed him how to solve it. We help each other on our homework for the next hour, until I couldn't take it.

"Oh, Brother. I forgot to tell you. We're having dinner at Winry's tonight."

"We're what? No, no. I'm not going to eat dinner at her house."

"But Brother, this could be one of your chances of getting along. Besides, you promised you would hang out with her." Al looks at me with pleading eyes, but it doesn't really affect me.

"Yeah, next week." I groaned.

"Please? After that week, you probably won't hang out with her a lot except for the rehearsals." Al tries his puppy dog eyes, and it gets to me.

"Fine, but if there is tension, I'm coming home. Got it?"

"Ok. We're going in 30 minutes. Might as well freshen up."

"Al, it's not like I'm going on a date. This is Winry we're talking about. Why would I freshen up for her and her Grandma?"

"Because I say so, and you smell like trash." I take a small whiff at my armpits, and gag. He was right. I head to the shower and feel the water hit my body. It felt really good after a long practice. After my shower, I wear whatever is clean and head downstairs, where Al is waiting.

"Ready to go, brother?"

"I'm ready as I'll ever be." We head out the door and into Winry's house.

* * *

**Al: Thanks for reading Chapter 2. **

**Ling: Ooh! Dinner! I wish I was invited...**

**Al: Anyway, please review your thoughts, just don't be TOO critical. **


	3. Dinner at Winry's

**Al: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! She didn't realize that this story would get over a hundred views in two days. Oh, and I thought the name Mr. Boo Boo Brohemious Meowsiff Whisker Boots (or Boots) was really cute! That's why I chose it. I just don't get why he hates Brother, though. **

**Ling: Hello, we meet again! Roche promised me some more food, but I have to do these stupid disclaimers first. **

**Al: How about I do it, Ling? Ok,**

**-Roche does not own FMA in any shape or form. She also doesn't own the quotes from 'Romeo and Juliet'. That belongs to William Shakespeare**

**-She also made a video dedicated to EdWin, which will accompany an upcoming story. Please feel free to watch it. The link may not show up, so she apologizes in advance. watch?v=pt-MBHLFjh8**

**Ling: Now with that out of the way…WHERE'S MY FOOD?**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dinner at Winry's**

**(Third Person POV)**

**2 Hours Earlier **

"Granny I can't believe you invited that jerk over!" Winry yelled furiously, but kept her cool so that she doesn't act disrespectful.

"What are you talking about, Winry? Al is a nice man." Grandma Pinako replied, helping a customer fit into his newly repaired leg.

"I'm not talking about Al, Granny. I'm talking about his brother. Did I tell you that I hate his guts?" Winry was trying to fix a new automail arm, but due to the fact that her nemesis was coming over for dinner just made her blood boil and lose concentration.

"Oh, the short one. Well, you're going to have deal with it; they're coming at 7:00, so you better wash up." Grandma instructed. Winry heaved a sigh, and went upstairs to get ready.

"I just don't see the big deal why I have to freshen up for that stuck up jerk they call 'Edward Elric.'" She mutters as she showers her hair. After about three minutes into the shower, she starts to break out into a little song, like she usually does. She never told anyone she can sing, not even Al. Her grandmother should probably know due to the fact that she lives with her. After her shower, she quickly gets dressed in a white tank top, a black skirt with matching jacket and her boots. She dries her hair for about fifteen minutes, and then brushes it out. She quickly heads down the stairs to start making dinner, which was her mother's pasta recipe. She loved to eat it as a child, and it still was her favourite. She doesn't like the fact that there are rumours circulating that she eats nuts and bolts three meals a day, and she bets Jerkwad started it.

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

With the apple pie baking in the oven, she starts to set the table and sets her mother's pasta down at the centre. She sighs, relieved from all that cooking as the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it grandma!" Winry fixes her skirt and runs to the door.

"Hey, Al" She greets Al with a smile, and then frowns at Edward, not giving him a greeting, instead just giving him a scowl.

"Why don't you guys come in?" She gets out of the way so that Al and his jerk of a brother can enter her home.

"Dinner is about to start soon, I just have to get my grandma. I'll be right back." Winry runs to the garage to get her grandma, who was cleaning up, while Ed and Al waited patiently.

"Isn't this nice? Having Granny invite us to dinner? I can even smell the food!" Al said excitedly, while Ed looks less than thrilled.

"Yeah, why can't I just eat at home? I mean, I can cook something for myself." Al frowns at his brother's reaction.

"Because, this is still part of that week where you two get along."

"I thought it was next week." Ed scowled.

"Well, I changed my mind. It's Friday, so it starts today. You better not mess up, or I'm adding another week." Al threatened, darkness showing on his face. Ed heaves a sigh.

"Fine, but if this doesn't work out, I'm heading home. Understand?"

"Didn't you already say that?"

"Yeah, but I just wanted to repeat it to you."

"Winry's right, you can be a pain in the ass sometimes." Al crosses his arms just as Winry enters the living room. She leads the two boys to the kitchen, where they sit down facing opposite of each other. Once Granny enters the kitchen, helps Winry with setting the table. Winry is just about to next to Al, before he stops her.

"Uh, how about you sit next to Brother?" Al suggested.

"What? But why?"

"You're getting along week starts today. If you don't do it, I'm adding another week." Al threatened her the same way he did with his brother. She frowns at him, and then sighs.

"Fine, but only because you're my best friend, Al." Winry sits next to Edward, who is looking very uncomfortable. The reasons why Al wanted his brother to get along is because of two things.

-One: he thought that they made a good pair (therefore he is playing Cupid)

-And Two: because he wants his brother and Winry to finally see that the other person is a good person.

"Hey, Gearhead. I thought you hate nuts and bolts. Guess I was wrong." Edward taunted, making Winry's blood boil on the inside. But, a smile played on her lips. She was serving the food when she "accidentally" spilled it on Ed's shirt. Al groaned in his seat.

"Here we go…" he muttered to himself.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm a big klutz." Winry apologized, a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

"Yeah, you are." Ed commented, an idea forming in his head. Just when she's about to put the leftover pasta away just as everyone is served, Ed elegantly placed his foot in front of Winry's and she trips, her face landing on the food.

"Oh, boy." Granny mutters to herself.

"I never realised you were THAT BIG of a klutz, Gearhead. Maybe it was right for you to take up fixing automail and not dancing." Ed laughed his head off, but not before Winry lunged at him, wringing his neck in the process.

"You're gonna paid for that, Jerkwad!" She kept wringing it until Al pulled her off of him. This 'bonding thing' was gonna take longer than expected.

"Would you guys knock it off? This has gotta stop! You guys have to get along sooner or later." Al crossed his arms over his chest, anger clearly displayed on his face.

"Why do you care about us getting along, Al?" Ed looked at his brother from where he was, rubbing his neck.

"Well…uh. I just hate it when you two fight. I mean you're both sixteen for crying out loud, you have to start acting like it. I want my brother AND my best friend to get along." Al had tears in his eyes and he left the house without a word.

"You see what you did, Gearhead? You made my little brother cry!" Ed looked at Winry angrily; his face has red as the pasta stain on his shirt.

"Me? You're the one who is responsible! I mean, you acted so immaturely."

"Oh, I acted so immaturely? You're the one who "accidentally" dropped the pasta on my shirt. I mean, it's a new shirt!"

"Well, you're the one who tripped me!"

Soon, Granny slams a wrench on both of their heads, and they stop their arguing, mostly because their lives were about to gone.

"Al is right, you two have to stop with the bickering." Granny said sternly while the two rub their heads from the pain.

"Ed, I think it's best if you leave now." Ed nods and leaves, slamming the door on his way out.

"Winry, I am very disappointed in your behaviour."

"But, Granny. It wasn't my fault! Edward tormented me!"

"Well, that doesn't mean you can wring him to death! You are grounded from working with me for two weeks, and Al told me to keep the wrenches or any other tool away from you. Is that understood?"

Winry looked like she was about to cry, but she nodded to her grandmother.

"Good, now clean yourself up." Granny ordered. Winry had forgotten that she still had pasta sauce on her face and a few noodles in her hair. She gets up, brushes herself off, and cleans up the mess before cleaning herself.

"That stupid jerk. Thinking I eat nuts and bolts every day. Well, he should eat them himself, how about that?" She muttered to herself as she cleans the kitchen. Once she puts the leftovers in the fridge, she heads upstairs and cleans herself off. Once she dresses in her pyjamas, she heads to bed, before seeing the script on her bedside.

"Oh, well might as well practice my lines." She sighs as she stands from her bed and grabs her script.

* * *

**Elric's Household**

_But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?_

_It is the east, and Juliet is the sun._

_Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,_

_Who is already sick and pale with grief,_

_That thou her maid art far more fair than she:_

_Be not her maid, since she is envious;_

_Her vestal livery is but sick and green_

_And none but fools do wear it; cast it off._

_It is my lady, O, it is my love!_

_O, that she knew she were!_

_She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?_

_Her eye discourses; I will answer it._

_I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:_

_Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,_

_Having some business, do entreat her eyes_

_To twinkle in their spheres till they return._

_What if her eyes were there, they in her head?_

_The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,_

_As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven_

_Would through the airy region stream so bright_

_That birds would sing and think it were not night._

_See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!_

_O, that I were a glove upon that hand,_

_That I might touch that cheek!_

Ed has been quoting his lines for the past hour, still frustrated and angry at what happened at Winry's; the way she 'accidentally' poured the pasta on his shirt. Well, he kinda deserved it. He was being a total jerk face and a jackass, but he couldn't help it. But, something about what Al said earlier made him kinda suspicious. He shook that thought off his head when there was knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in…"

Al enters, holding 'Boots' in his arms.

"Brother, I have a question. Besides the fact that you hate Winry… what else do you think about her?" Ed furrowed his eyebrows at the question.

"Well, where do I begin? Ok, she's annoying, she's WAY too tall for my standards, she's not like other girls; the way they fawn over me and show me some of their affection… she doesn't do that. And the fact that she's an ugly duckling that doesn't belong in Resembool, let alone Amestris." Edward commented angrily, his script crumpling in his fist.

"Wow, Brother that's kinda harsh, don't you think?" Al frowned. Ed gasps a little, and then gives himself a face palm.

"Yeah, you're right. I am being a total jackass, aren't I?" Ed stifled a laugh.

"So… will you promise me you will be nice to her for the next two weeks?"

"Wait, TWO WEEKS? I thought you said one week!"

"Well, after what happened during dinner tonight, you made me add another week. Don't make me add two MONTHS." Al's face darkened so much, 'Boots' leapt off of him and much more closer to Ed.

"I will… but only because I care about you, Al." Ed smiled at his younger brother and gives him a hug.

"I'll see you in the morning." Al picks up 'Boots' and leaves.

"Good night, Brother." Ed put his script down and heads to bed.

"Being nice to Winry… now how will I do that?

* * *

**AN: I apologize for change of POV, but I'm just testing something. I'm more used to writing in the first person rather than the third person. **

**-Thank you for reading Chapter 3! From Chapters 4-16, it will be called Operation: Get Brother and Winry to Fall MADLY IN LOVE! (Makes hand gestures) Day 1-14. Apparently, Al is trying his hand at playing Matchmaker and pairing Ed and Winry together. Do you think it will work out? Keep reading as I update. **

**-Please review, and again, don't be TOO CRITICAL. **


	4. O:GBAWTFMIL! Day 1

**Al: Hello, again! I really DO want and Ed and Winry to get together. That's why Ling and I are planning to get them together!**

**GreeLing: Since when did I agree to help?**

**Me: ANYWAY… could you please do the disclaimers?**

**GreeLing: (groans) Roche does not own FMA, any quotes from Romeo and Juliet or the song 'Let it Out' by Fukuhara Miho (she used the English translation of the song). All belong to respective owners.**

**-She owns Giselle.**

**Me: Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Operation: Get Brother and Winry to fall MADLY IN LOVE! [Day 1]**

**(Winry's POV)**

I head to the rehearsal room to practice with Jerkwad for our project, and I'm kinda surprised and relieved he hasn't insulted me today. He just kept his distance, which suits me just fine. I open the door to find I'm the first one there and I relax a bit. I look at the clock and see we only have an hour and a half to practice today, and the jerk wasn't here yet, so I decide to sing to pass off the time (since I'm grounded from working on automail)

_Let it all out, let it all out. _

_No need to pretend you're so strong. _

_Someone's drawn a graffiti flower on the wall, and it's swaying._

_Nobody would understand you the way you are now, _

_As we lose and gain many things while we walk this long, long road. _

_And even though there maybe days we suddenly feel so lonely and cry..._

_Pain or tears, let's change them into stars. _

_Light a light that will shine on our tomorrow. _

_Though we may waver now and then, let's do this together; _

_We'll find that forever, glittering brightly with stardust._

I hear clapping and I turn my head, only to find Jerkwad standing at the doorway.

"I knew you were a gearhead, but I didn't know you can sing." I heard him chuckle. I just stare at him.

"What are you looking at? You're not falling for me, are you?" Jerkwad teased.

"No way!"

"How come you don't sing in front of crowds? You're actually pretty good."

"Well, I don't like singing in front of people. Only granny knows I like to sing, but your brother doesn't." I explained.

"Oh…I see." Jerkwad frowned.

"Well then, have you been practicing?" I asked cautiously, my mind still saying he's bad news.

"Yeah, all weekend. Listen, has Al been talking to you after what happened on Friday?"

"Yeah, I apologized to him yesterday. Why?"

"Just wondering. You're pretty much the only friend he has next to me and his cat. He really cares about you." I couldn't help but blush slightly, but for one thing, I don't have feelings for Al. But then, I shake my head towards his nice gesture.

"Just what are you going for here, Edward?" I ask a tint of venom in my voice.

"Nothing, after what happened on Friday, I had a slight change of heart. It doesn't mean I like you or anything, but remember, Al wanted us to get along for two weeks."

"Wait, two weeks? One week was bad enough." I muttered under my breath.

"I know, but in order for us to make Al happy, we have to get through the next two weeks getting along. If that doesn't work, he will increase it to two months." Jerkwad explained.

"I didn't know was that evil. Anyway, we have an hour left, so we better start practicing." I take out my script for reference. "Ok, we're gonna go from the top. You have to make me feel like I'm in love with you, got it?" I gave him a glare.

"Yeah whatever." He muttered under his breath and cleared his throat.

* * *

**Ed:**

_But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?_

_It is the east, and Juliet is the sun._

_Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,_

_Who is already sick and pale with grief,_

_That thou her maid art far more fair than she:_

_Be not her maid, since she is envious;_

_Her vestal livery is but sick and green_

_And none but fools do wear it; cast it off._

_It is my lady, O, it is my love!_

_O, that she knew she were!_

_She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?_

_Her eye discourses; I will answer it._

_I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:_

_Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,_

_Having some business, do entreat her eyes_

_To twinkle in their spheres till they return._

_What if her eyes were there, they in her head?_

_The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,_

_As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven_

_Would through the airy region stream so bright_

_That birds would sing and think it were not night._

_See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!_

_O, that I were a glove upon that hand,_

_That I might touch that cheek!_

**Winry:**

_Ay me!_

**Ed:**

_She speaks:_

_O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art_

_As glorious to this night, being o'er my head_

_As is a winged messenger of heaven_

_Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes_

_Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him_

_When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds_

_And sails upon the bosom of the air._

**Winry:**

_O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?_

_Deny thy father and refuse thy name;_

_Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,_

_And I'll no longer be a Capulet._

**Ed:**

_[Aside] Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?_

**Winry:**

_'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;_

_Thou art thyself, though not a Montague._

_What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,_

_Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part_

_Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!_

_What's in a name? that which we call a rose_

_By any other name would smell as sweet;_

_So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,_

_Retain that dear perfection which he owes_

_Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,_

_And for that name which is no part of thee_

_Take all myself._

After a few lines, they come to the last page, and there was only five minutes left of their free time.

**Winry:**

_Sweet, so would I:_

_Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing._

_Good night, good night! Parting is such_

_sweet sorrow,_

_That I shall say good night till it be morrow._

**Ed:**

_Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast! _

After reading that one line, I hear him snicker. I roll my eyes and swatted my script at him.

"Ow! What was that for?" He rubbed his arm.

"For being a total pervert!" I replied angrily. "You have to be more serious when it comes to that line. But other than that, everything else was good." I commented.

"You weren't so bad yourself. He looked through the script and frowns.

"What's wrong?" I ask, looking at the clock.

"Do you think we should…you know…kiss?" He asked, and my mouth dropped like the Grand Canyon.

"Umm.. I don't think it's in the script." I flipped through it again and look on the second last page. And my eyes widened like two saucers.

"Umm, we might have skipped it. But, do you think we should do it?" I looked at him, a blush rising on my face.

"If we want to get an A on this thing, then we might as well." Jerkwad walks towards me and I do the same. We lean in, our faces inches apart.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?" I thought to myself. "I hate this person! Why should I kiss him?" The gap between us is about to close when.

"RIIINNNGGG!" The bell rings, and I pull away from him.

"Maybe we should try again some other time." I say nervously as I pack my things and run out the room.

* * *

**(Ed's POV)**

What just happened back there? Why did I nearly kiss the Gearhead? I was supposed to hate her, dammit! I grumble in frustration as I walk out of the rehearsal room and into my next class, which was Phys. Ed. I had the same class with the horse, Al and Havoc. I couldn't shake what nearly happened during rehearsal I bumped into Giselle, my crush. I start to blush like crazy.

"Hey, I'm sorry." I apologized, rubbing my hand on my neck.

'It's alright. I'm in no hurry. So, how's football going for you?" Giselle flashed a smile at me, making me turn crimson.

"It's…uh… going…GREAT!" I stuttered. Giselle started to giggle. She's also a cheerleader, along with Riza.

"Hey, I'm having a party this Saturday, and I was wondering if you would come." I couldn't believe this; the girl I like is inviting me to her party. I couldn't hold the excitement, but I manage to.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there." I give her a smile.

"Great, I'll see you then." She walks away, her hips swaying from side to side.

"Damn…" I muttered under my breath as I head to the gym.

"Hey guys, did you hear Giselle's having a party this Saturday." I start up the conversation.

"You mean that girl you've been crushing on since elementary school?" Roy asks.

"Yeah, that one." I blush.

"Yeah, she invited the whole football team and cheerleading squad. I'm going to put on my sweet moves and ask Riza." I roll my eyes, but I hear Havoc laughing his ass off.

"No way are you asking her! Remember what happened last week, when she gave you that black eye?" I couldn't help but laugh along with Havoc, while Roy's face turns a bright crimson.

"Hey, why are you laughing, pipsqueak?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQEAK WHO WOULD NOT BE SEEN UNDER A MICROSCOPE?" I yelled.

"I only said 'pipsqueak', I didn't say the rest." Roy defended.

The whistle blows, and Coach Armstrong (her brother, Alex Louis Armstrong) calls us to attention.

"Ok, today. You're going to do some strength training, so that you wil have what I got." He takes out his shirt, which made me freak out, even Roy was shaking beside me.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Coach Armstrong." A voice calls out. We turn to the door and see Ling panting like crazy.

"That's alright. Just don't be late again." Ling nods his head and heads to the change room.

"Ok, while we're waiting, drop and give me 20." That was a piece of cake. Even if he and the other Coach Armstrong are related, this one is much easier on us than she was.

"Hey, Brother. How was rehearsal with Winry." Al asked me while we were waiting for everyone else to be done.

"It went really well…but I did the most stupid thing by nearly kissing her."

"YOU NEARLY KISSED WIN…" I covered Al's mouth with my hand.

"You have to shut up, and it's only for practice for the project, nothing more. Besides, I like Giselle, not her."

"Oh…" Al's eyebrows furrowed.

"Now I want you all to do 10 laps around the courtyard. You can slow down, but start up again when you're ready." Coach blows his whistle and we run around the courtyard.

"So, if you're going to that party thing, you're going to have to take Winry."

"What, but why?"

"Remember, it's still getting along time. You still have to hang out with her. It's not a date or anything; you guys are just hanging out as friends."

"I prefer the term 'acquaintances'" I mumbled.

"Whatever. Anyway, you have to get to know her. What does she do besides mechanics?"

"Well, she can sing. Her voice is really mesmerizing." I thought about it, then shook my head.

"I didn't know that! Why didn't she tell me?"

"She doesn't like singing in front of crowds."

"Oh, I see. Then, you're probably going to have to bring her out of her shell."

"Why do I have to do it?" I ask angrily.

"Come on, if you do, she'll start to trust you. This is what the getting along thing is supposed to be like."

I look at my brother and sigh. "Fine, I'll bring her." I mutter just as we enter our final lap. Wow, we've been talking for that long?

"You guys are doing great!" Coach Armstrong commented, sparkles dancing around his face. I don't get where they came from and I don't want to know. We do a few sit-ups and such, and with that, Phys. Ed has ended. I head to the locker room and take a long shower. Once I feel refreshed, I get dressed and head out of the locker room, where Al is talking with Ling.

"Hey, Ling. Why were you late for class again?"

"Well, you see…I was eating my lunch when I saw that it was already 5th period. I scrambled and ran out of the lunch room" Ling explained.

"This is why you're always late. You can't stop thinking about that stomach of yours!" I chuckled.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm ALWAYS hungry." He pouted. The bell rings, and we head to our next class.

* * *

**AN: Ok, there was some progress between Ed and Winry, but Ed has feelings for someone else! Oh the drama! What do you think will happen at the party when he brings Winry along? Find out in the next chapter of O:GBAWTFMIL [Day 2.] Please review your thoughts. And I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes. **


	5. Day 2 The Party and the Attack

**Al: Hi! I hope you guys liked chappy four! Ok, so my plan is going…ok. But this Giselle girl is getting in the way of my plan! I wish something good would happen during that party. **

**Ling: Roche doesn't own FMA. All of it belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. I only own Sage and Giselle.**

**Me: I want to thank everyone who reviewed! Ok, if I get at least 6 reviews, then I will write chapter 6 (and maybe add a bit of romance now…) If not, well, I'm going to make it another fighting chappy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: O: GBAWTFMIL [Day 2]**

**(Winry's POV)**

I'm looking through the script and I try not to remember what happened during rehearsal. Ed nearly…kissed me. But that was only for acting, it doesn't mean we like each other or something. I mean, I see him swoon at Giselle, that cheerleader who has the pleasure of tormenting me in the girl's bathroom. Next to Jerkwad, she's one of the other people who I hate. Sadly, I'm friends with her twin sister, Sage. I recite my lines once more until the events from today keep replaying in my head, and I throw the script on the ground.

I growl in frustration just as the phone rings. I frown slightly walk up to it.

"Rockbell Automail Parts and Repairs, Winry Rockbell speaking." I say in a monotone voice.

"Hey, Winry. It's Edward." I nearly dropped the phone. Why would he be calling me?

"What do you want, Jerkwad?"

"Hey, hey. Al might be listening. So, I have a proposition to make."

"Go on…"

"So, there's this party at Giselle's house, and I was wondering if you would come with me. Not as a date or anything, just as 'acquaintances'."

"Now, why would I go with you?"

"Well…remember we promised Al we would get along for two weeks?" I sigh.

"Fine, when is the party?"

"This Saturday at 7:00." Ed replied.

"Ok then, I'll see you." I hung up and sighed. Edward Elric just asked me to a party…and why did I agree to it? Al…I'm going to END you.

**Saturday**

I look at myself in the mirror once more and smile. (if you want a picture, cgi/set?id=55816481 click here.). This is the first time I was wearing this dress I got as a present from a distant relative. I'm not much of a fashion person, but this makes me feel comfortable. I leave my hair down and put on a headband and I just put on lip gloss. I hear a knock on the door. I slip on my high tops and head down the stair. I can't believe I'm going to a party with my enemy, or acquaintance. I open the door and Jerkwad's eyes just pop out of his head once he sees me.

"Wow, Winry, you look amazing." Jerkwad (or Edward) commented.

"Not what I was expecting from an 'acquaintance', but thanks." I smile.

"Well, let's just get this over with." Edward muttered.

"I agree." I went ahead of him and the realized something.

"Where does she live?"

"Only a few blocks from here. How about I lead you?" Edward rolled his eyes and went ahead. For the next two minutes, we're walking in silence, until I see a bright light up ahead.

"Hey, is that it?" I point to the house, and he nods.

"Yup, come on! We're going to miss all the fun!" He runs ahead and I sigh.

"And all I wanted to do today was read." She runs after him, and she surprisingly speeds up and beats him to the house.

"Wow, you're pretty fast." He commented once he reaches the house.

"Thanks…I guess." I reach for the doorbell before Edward stops me.

"No need, you just walk in."

"But will we get in trouble?

"You're such a goody two shoes." Edward teased, and I fumed.

"I AM NOT!" I defended, my face turning a slight red. He starts to chuckle and opens the door where a bunch of partygoers are doing whatever it is they're doing. Some drinking, some flirting, some making out here and there; it's really sickening to be watching this. Now I REALLY wished I was at home, or maybe hang out with Al…

"Hey Winry over here!" Al calls me over and I smile, speak of the devil.

"Wow, you look great! What did Ed say?" Al asked enthusiastically.

"Well…um…he said I looked amazing. Not what I was expecting from an 'acquaintance', but at least I thanked him." I could Al mutter something excitedly, which confused me a little.

"Um… what did you say?" I ask

"Oh, nothing! I was just commenting about how the house looks."

"Right…so have you been practicing with Sage?"

"Yeah, it's going great. Sage is actually a really good actress; she just has trouble coming out of her shell." Al explains.

"Oh, I see. So what are you doing here at the party?" Al starts to blush a deep red. "Well…uh…I'm on the cheerleading squad." I widened my eyes.

"You're what?"

"Yeah…I'm a good base for the cheerleaders, and I don't get insulted TOO MUCH…Ok, a few of the guys called me 'gay' but I'm not letting that bring me down."

"Hey, why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because, just about every person you hate is on that team, except for Riza. I think she talks to you sometimes."

"I know, but not all the time…"

"Hey Gearhead!" Oh great, it's Giselle. I turn my head and face her, putting on a smile which, of course, was fake.

"Hi, Giselle. I love your outfit! Where did you get it?" I ask in a really sarcastic tone.

"Oh, would you cut the crap? I never allowed Gearheads into this party. So, I suggest you leave before you start to malfunction and burn the house down." Giselle started to laugh along with her group of followers, and I started to fume with anger. I start to lunge before Al takes a hold of me.

"Whoa, Winry, You don't wanna cause any trouble, now do you?" I struggled in Al's arms. I stopped struggling and he sets me down.

"Since you're friends with Al, I'll make an exception. Just don't cause any more trouble or I'm kicking you out for good. You got that?" a growl erupts in my throat, but I nod.

"Fine your highness." I mockingly bowed towards her and she rolls her eyes.

"Man, Giselle is such a pain in the ass. I don't get why Ed likes her so much." I commented, making Al fume slightly.

"Um, Al, are you ok? You seem upset." I ask

"Yeah, I'm fine. Its kinda feels warm in here. I'm going to get a drink. Want one?"

"Make sure it's not alcohol." I request with a chuckle. While Al disappeared in the crowd, I try to avoid the dirty looks I'm receiving by most the partygoers. I bet Edward went to talk to Giselle, and I bet there somewhere making out just now.

* * *

**Ed's POV**

"Hey Ed over here!" Giselle waved from the sea of people as she comes up to me. I wave back, a smile spread across my face.

"Why aren't you having fun?" She asks

"Well, I'm not much of a party person." I explained.

"Well, maybe you need a drink. I'll be right back." She gets up from her seat and disappears into the kitchen and I sigh. And then I spot Winry being bored and sitting by herself by the stairs. Maybe it was a bad idea to bring her along. I wonder where Al went. Soon, Giselle appears with two beer bottles in her hands, and I start to feel uncomfortable.

"No thanks, I don't drink." I try to refuse.

"Oh, come on. If you want to be with me, then you have to drink this." Well, I do want to be with her. I grab the bottle from her hand and examine it. I look at her and everyone else who was watching. They started chanting for me to drink it, and cautiously open the bottle. I have an uneasy feeling in my stomach as I take a huge swig. I start to feel a tad woozy and the room starts spinning. Maybe I shouldn't have drunk that…

"Do you feel better now?" Giselle asks me, placing her lips on my neck. A moan erupts in my throat. Soon, Giselle places her lips on mine and we start having a make out session.

"Will you go out with me?" I asked breathlessly.

"Of course I will!" She exclaims and continues to kiss me. This night will not end well.

* * *

**Winry's POV**

I spot Ed making out with Giselle and I roll my eyes in disgust. I start to get bored, so I stand and leave, only to be stopped by Al.

"Hey, you're leaving so soon?" a voice asked. I turn to see its Al, holding up to cans of soda in both hands.

"Yeah, this party isn't really for me. Besides, I think your brother is drunk." I say as I open the door, but stop myself.

"You know what, I'll stay. You know, just in case something funny happens to Edward, I can get it all on tape." My face darkened as I took out my phone. Al's face has darkened as well, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

"Are you in?"

"If it will teach Brother a lesson, I'm all for it." Al agreed as we look in the living room. He's starting drink another bottle of beer when he stops.

"WOO!" He cheers, and everyone around him cheers along. To be honest, I'm starting to feel bad. I put my phone away, put on my brave face and march up to the group of partygoers.

"Hey Winry! How you doin'?" Edward slurred. He offers me a beer bottle, which I bravely declined and he starts to pout.

"Oh, come on Winry. Don't be such a party pooper!" He starts to laugh hysterically, but I don't get what's so funny.

"Face it, Gearhead, he belongs to me now. As of tonight, we are officially a couple!" Everyone around them starts to cheer and I look at Edward, who probably has no idea what was going on. Anger starts to rise inside of me, and I have no idea why, but I jumped on Giselle and start to wring her neck. Everyone around me starts to chant for us to fight, mostly cheering for Giselle to overpower me. Soon, someone lifts off from the ground.

"Winry, you have to stop hurting my girlfriend!" Edward slurred; an angry look on his face. At least he wasn't TOO drunk. I look from him to her, and I left the party in disgust.

"Winry, wait!" I hear Al call me.

"I don't need to be followed, Al. I can find my way home." I turn and keep on walking before I'm stopped.

"I said I can…" I turn around angrily, only to find not Al, but a man with a creepy smile on his face.

"Hmm…are you lost little one. Little girls should not be out all alone." The man said, holding a firm grip on my arm. I was starting get a little scared. I start to scream at the top of my lungs, but he covers my mouth.

"Now, now. Don't be afraid this won't hurt a bit." My life is about to flash before my eyes. But the grip on my arm soon releases when I hear a voice.

"Let go of her!" It sounded like Edward, and relief and anger start to show on my face. But I must be dreaming, so I close my eyes and wait for this nightmare to be over. I hear the fight and a few groans, so I cover my ears and curl up in a ball. I feel myself being lifted, but I keep my eyes closed.

"Hey, it's ok. I called the cops, and they're on their way." Edward said, and I start to calm down slightly. Is he really drunk, or was pretending. I open my eyes and see he's still slightly tipsy, but not too much.

"I thought you were drunk…" I questioned.

"I only had one bottle, but I stopped after just one and pretended I was drunk for Giselle's sake. I'm pretty good at acting, aren't I?" I couldn't help but smile.

"Where's Al?" I was starting to get worried about my friend.

"He's still at the party. He should be heading home by now." Edward explained.

"Well, you don't have to carry home, you know."

"I know, but I figured, since you were scared, I might as well."

"Are you busy on Friday? I thought we could squeeze in an extra practice for our project." I ask, hoping he would say yes…not that I was starting to like him or anything.

"Um…about that, I have a date with Giselle that night. Maybe, Saturday?" Edward suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good…wait, I thought we were supposed to be 'acquaintances.'" I cocked my head.

"Yeah, well…you're starting to grow on me, so for now…let's just be friends." He drops me off at my house and we're standing in front of my door.

"Ok, then, Edward. Friends it is." I hold my hand to seal the deal and he shakes it.

"Oh, by the way." I give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for saving me." I blush slightly as I enter the house, starting regret what I just did.

Does this mean I'm starting like him?

* * *

**Al: YAY! More progress! Geez, I hope Brother doesn't start dating that stuck princess they call Giselle. God, we may be on the same cheerleading squad, but she can be a pain the ass. Roche apologizes for any grammar/spelling mistakes and/or if the story is going way too fast or if you don't get what is happening in the plot. **


	6. What felt so wrong, yet right Day 3

**Al: Hello, EdWin fans! Wow, Roche is really ecstatic about the reviews she has gotten over the last five days. She would also like to apologize for not updating the day before because she was gone for the whole day. She is focusing her whole month of August to write this, so for those waiting for her other stories; you're going to have to wait awhile. For those who wanted to check out Winry's outfit, go on Roche's profile and click on the link at the bottom of her profile. **

**-She does not own FMA. **

**-She also does not own 'Romeo and Juliet.'**

**-She owns Giselle.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: What felt so wrong, yet right...[Day 3]**

**Ed's POV:**

I start to blush as Giselle laid her head down on my shoulder. Our date was going well, but I'm always distracted by Giselle flirting with other guys. Even though I'm dating her, something seems to be tugging at me on the inside. What happened the night at the party, when I saved Winry from a serial killer has caused me to overthink about my actions. Why exactly did I do it? Was it an act of kindness? Or the fact that Al would kill me if I didn't go after her. Either way, it has made me think about what I thought about her. She's just another friend, nothing more. And then I remembered the practice for our project and thought about it for the rest of the night, not really paying attention to what Giselle was doing. Once I took her home, I kissed her on the cheek, but regretting what I did.

"I'll see you on Monday."

"Yeah…good night." She enters her house and closes the door. I heave out a sigh and walked home, still thinking about our date. We really didn't do anything. We just watched a scary movie, with her clinging on to my arm the whole time. I arrive home, finding Al watching a movie with 'Boots' in our living room.

"Hey Brother how was your date with the Ice Queen…I mean Giselle." Al corrected himself when I gave him a glare.

"Nothing much really happened, we just watched a movie and she kept flirting with other guys." I shrugged and joined him in the living room.

"Why are you watching 'Cats' for the billionth and one time?" I questioned.

"What, it's a good musical! Don't judge me."

"Oh, yeah sure, like how I don't judge you over cheerleading."

"Hey, cheerleading is **manly**, ok?" Al defended, suffocating 'Boots' in the process.

"So, I hear you have a practice with Winry tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm heading over to her house at around noon. I hope she doesn't hit me with a wrench. What about you? Any planned practices with Sage? " I grumbled as I reach over and took a handful of popcorn from Al's bowl.

"Yeah, I'm heading over to her place to practice when you leave, so my precious little Boots here will be alone. Besides, she's still grounded from doing any auto-mail work or using any tools as weapons." I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Have fun with your 'date'!" I joked as I head up the stairs and into my bedroom. I change into my pyjamas, release my hair from my signature braid and jumped in my bed. I'm about to turn out the lights when I spot the script on my bedside drawer. I hesitate a moment, pondering if I should practice and prepare for tomorrow. I sighed in defeat as I reached out to it and scanned the pages, my eyes landing on the kissing scene. Do I really have to kiss her? She's my friend now and it could ruin everything.

I pushed that to the back of my mind when I hear Al belting out a song from 'Cats'. Annoyed and wanting to concentrate, I went up to my door, opened it, told him to shut up, and slammed the door again. I looked at my lines once more before putting it back on my bedside and shutting off the lights, Al still belting out the songs into the night.

* * *

**The next morning (Winry's POV)**

Today was the day I would practice with Ed. I'm still thankful he saved me from that Psycho, but I still regret what I did. Something is tugging in my chest, but I don't know what. I hear the doorbell ring and I rush down the stairs, knowing Granny is busy helping a customer. I open the door to find Edward looking as tired, yet prepared as ever.

"Wow, you look awful" I commented.

"And 'good afternoon' to you too." Edward smirked as he entered my home.

"Sorry. Where you kept up from Al's singing?" I asked.

"Wow, he's that loud, huh. I'll be sure to remind him once I get home."

"Ok, before we practice. Are you hungry?"

"You're not going to pour your pasta on me again, are you?" He asked, fear showing in his golden eyes.

"No, no. I've forgiver you, since, you know, we're friends now." I assured him before getting out ingredients to make a sandwich. I hear Den bark behind me, reminding me to feed him his lunch. I laugh, patting his head and getting his lunch. He chomps on it happily as I make sandwiches for myself and Edward. Once I'm done, I take both of our sandwiches to the living room, I accidentally trip and I prepare for the worst before I'm caught by Edward, the sandwiches thankfully in one piece.

"Be careful…you could get hurt." He smirked at me and I hold back a giggle. We stare at each other for a moment, before I realized what we were doing.

"Um, I'm fine now."

"Oh, sorry." He steadies me and I straighten myself.

"At least our lunch is ok." I held out one plate to him, and he happily accepts it. Once we're done eating, we move on to our practice. We've pretty much memorized our lines and only needed the script if we forgot any certain details. We were doing productively well when one of the most dreaded parts of the scene comes up… the kissing scene. That's when I notice a small blush crept on Edward's face.

"Uh… do you think we should do it?" I ask.

"Um…yeah, I guess." Ed said sheepishly.

"Let's just do a couple of lines before that." I suggested. "That way, we can get really into it." Ed stifled back a snicker, and glared at him for it.

* * *

**Winry**

Hist! Romeo, hist! O, for a falconer's voice,

To lure this tassel-gentle back again!

Bondage is hoarse, and may not speak aloud;

Else would I tear the cave where Echo lies,

And make her airy tongue more hoarse than mine,

With repetition of my Romeo's name.

**Ed**

It is my soul that calls upon my name:

How silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night,

Like softest music to attending ears!

**Winry**

Romeo!

**Ed**

My dear?

**Winry**

At what o'clock to-morrow

Shall I send to thee?

**Ed**

At the hour of nine.

**Winry**

I will not fail: 'tis twenty years till then.

I have forgot why I did call thee back.

Let me stand here till thou remember it.

**Ed**

I shall forget, to have thee still stand there,

Remembering how I love thy company.

That was my cue. I lean over and press my lips onto his. But…this feeling…is something that felt so wrong…yet right at the same time. We hold that kiss for a while and we let go. I bite my lip and turn away.

"Edward, I think you should leave." I stated firmly.

"But we're not done, Winry." He protested.

"I know…" I turned to him. "But this just doesn't feel right. Let's just forget this ever happened." I simply replied. We sat in silence, before he stood up to leave.

"Ok, then. I'll let you know when we have another practice." He said before he exited. Once he was gone, I touched my lips and realized the most horrible thing in the world; I have just kissed Edward Elric.

* * *

**Ed's POV**

Once I reached home, I felt a sudden rush of relief when I discovered Al was still not home from his practice. That kiss, that Winry and I shared, was nothing more than just a practice… but something inside of me wanted more. Am I starting to like her? That can't be possible; I'm seeing someone else already. But that was just one date, that doesn't mean we're going to become boyfriend/girlfriend or anything like that…right?

"Brother! I'm home." Al exclaimed as he came rushing to the door.

"So, how was rehearsal with Sage?" I ask, hoping he would steer away from asking me what happened between and Winry at her house.

"It went really well! The best part was I asked her out, and she said yes. At least, she's nothing like her twin sister."

"Good for you, little brother!" I gave him a pat on the back.

"So, how was your rehearsal with Winry?" Al looked at me expectantly. Crap.

"Uh, nothing much happened we ran through our lines, but there's this one part that always make me slightly nervous."

"Which part?"

"Um…" I played around with the loose thread on my shirt. "The kissing scene." I explained. Al's eyes widened once I said that.

"Did you guys…you know…kiss?"

"Um…yeah, we did. After that, she asked me to leave and to forget that ever happened. But, I can't that kiss is drilled into my head." I confessed to Al.

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

I sigh before responding. "I don't know anymore."

Once Monday rolled around, I avoided Winry as much as possible, and she apparently did the same. Giselle kept on rambling about the upcoming spring formal coming up, but I tuned her out when what happened on Saturday comes into view in my head. I tried to forget it, but it keeps resurfacing. I growl in frustration as I head to talk Winry. It wasn't hard to find her sitting with Al and Sage, and my palms begin to sweat.

"Hey Winry, can we talk for a sec?" I ask, and she nods, excusing herself from the table and following me into the hallway and into the Janitor's Closet.

"What's wrong? Why are we in the Janitor's Closet?" Winry questions my motives.

"Look, remember what happened last Saturday?"

"Um…when we…you know…"

"Yeah…and how you told me to forget about it? Well, I can't. In fact, it's been bugging me for the past two days." I explained to her.

"To tell you the truth, I can't forget about it either. Even if it was just a rehearsal, it felt so wrong…yet so right." I admitted.

"Yeah, I know that feeling. What do we do now?"

"Hmm…we just rehearse as usual like nothing happened. Besides, are we still on for today during free time?"

"Yeah." The bell rings and we leave the closet in silence, looking around and hoping no one overheard our conversation.

* * *

**Giselle's POV**

I growl when I hear my Edward and the Gearhead talking about something involving his drama project. I can't believe he's cheating on me with some ugly, stuck-up, psycho gearhead. Is he using his practice time to make out with her? Or worse…a smile plays on my lips. I know how to teach that slut a lesson.

* * *

**Al: Oh no. Giselle has something up her sleeves, and it's not going to be pretty. Anyway, thank you for reading chapter 6. I know it's slightly shorter than the other chapters, but no worries, chapter 7 will be EVEN BETTER. It will involve some drama, just to warn you there. Please review! **


	7. Rumour Has It Day 4

**Ling: Hello! Al will not be doing disclaimers today, so Roche has asked me to do some. **

**-She doesn't own FMA**

**-She apologizes for any OOCness (Like how Al is into cheerleading)**

**-Apologies for grammar/spelling mistakes.**

**-She owns Giselle and Sage**

**-She doesn't own 'Possibilities' by Freddie Stroma ( the song will make another appearance in Chapter 8)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Rumour Has It [Day 4]**

**Winry's POV**

I have a feeling today is going to be bad. People keep giving me dirty looks, and not just those bitchy cheerleaders, but all the girls, well, with the exception of Sage. Guys keep cat calling and sexual comments about me. I walk up to Sage, a worried look on both of our faces.

"Sage, what the hell is going on here? Girls are giving me dirty looks, and guys are making dirty jokes about me." Sage gives a sigh and explains.

"Well, there's this rumour going around how about you stole Edward away from Giselle, and that the two of you hooked up. I didn't believe any of what they said, until this picture showed up online." She took out her phone and showed me a picture of me and Edward in a compromising position. I stare at it in disbelief.

"But, that's not true. I mean Edward and I are only project partners, nothing more." I explained.

"I believe you, Al does to. But you have to go confront whoever started that rumour." Sage suggested.

"You're damn right I am." I muttered as I cross the hallways, ignoring the cat calls and hurtful words thrown around at me. I walk up to Giselle.

"Well, if it isn't the slut herself." Blood boiled in my veins and I pin her up against the lockers.

"What the hell was that? You know that's not true."

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about."

"Oh, don't play innocent. I know it was you." I hissed, and her fake innocent soon melted to pure bitchyness.

"Look, I only did that because it's true. I heard you and my man talking about something that happened between the two of you over the weekend, and it sounded like you two hooked up."

"It was only a rehearsal for our project in Drama! Nothing more." I explained.

"What's going on?" a voice behind me asks, and it sounds suspiciously just like Edward. And this becomes the Ice Queen's perfect opportunity to play innocent.

"Oh, Ed I'm glad you're here. I was only stopping the Gearhead from spreading any more lies about the two of you." Giselle lies.

"What? I never did any…"

"So it was you?" Edward looks at me, hurt and anger shown in his eyes.

"No, I didn't do anything. I kept it just like agreed on. Giselle was the one who spread that stupid rumour about us."

"You have to stop lying, Winry. I didn't do anything." Giselle kept on lying, making sure that I'm the full on perpetrator.

"Winry, I thought I trusted you." I couldn't take this in anymore.

"I never said anything…you know what, fine. Believe the Queen of the Bitches, I don't care if you believe me or not." I spat at him before turning on my heel and walking away, tears streaming down my face. I run to the washroom and lock myself inside a stall. I start to cry my eyes out. I can't believe that jerk, choosing to believe that bitch who has hated me since kindergarten. I hear the bell ring, but I dare not move; not even when I hear my name being called echoing through the walls.

"Winry? Are you ok?" It sounded like Sage, but I hear multiple footsteps along with hers. I'm still quiet until someone kicks the stall door. Great, I've been found.

"Can you guys just go away?" I ask, my voice shaking.

"No, we're not leaving until you tell us what happened." A voice said. I lift my head up to see the Head cheerleader, Riza Hawkeye looking down on me. At first I was confused at her presence, but I just went with it.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Sage walks me to the vanity, where they precede wash my face.

"So, tell us what happened, because that rumour sounds like it's not true. You're a nice girl, Winry. I know you wouldn't do that." Riza says, a smile spread on her face.

"Well, I confronted Giselle about what happened, and she denied it all and blamed it on me in front of Edward, that stupid Jerkwad." I muttered.

"I don't like that girl one bit. She may be just co-captain of the squad, but she's one hell of a bitch. It sucks that you and Giselle are related, Sage." Riza commented under her breath, and I couldn't help but giggle.

"My sister and I can't agree on anything. It's like we're polar opposites. I may dislike her, but she's still my twin." Sage replied. They continue to help me out and they lead me to class, which, sadly, I had with both The Queen of the Bitches and the King of the Jerks. I still had dirty looks and comments being thrown at me, which I happily and proudly ignored.

"Oh great, It's the slut." I hear one of Giselle's cronies' whispers, which I ignore once more.

"Be careful, she just might just steal your man in the night." Another one spat out.

"Oh, no, I don't one my man to be in the hands of a Gearhead." The comments keep on coming and my blood starts to boil. I try to keep my cool as the Teacher reads out the lesson. Once class was done, I stand and walk out before I was sent flying, but not before I was caught by the Jerk himself.

"Giselle, this needs to stop." Edward helps me out and I just give him a cold glare before picking up my things and leaving the room in haste.

* * *

**Ed's POV**

Today is what I officially call a bad one. First, Winry spreads a stupid rumour about me and her. For one thing, how would I hook up with someone like her? I mean, she's my friend. But there's something that's bugging me.

"Hey Brother, are you ok? Are you still bugging about the rumours?" Al asks as we walk home. I decided to skip practice with Winry; I hope she's ok with that.

"Yeah, I can't believe she's the one who spread that stupid rumour about us."

"What are you talking about, Ed? She didn't spread those rumours. Sage told me it wasn't her, but her twin sister." I still couldn't believe that statement.

"How do you know it was Giselle?"

"Would I lie to you, Brother?" Al asks me.

"No, I guess not. But If I ask her, then she would probably deny it."

"Well, ask her anyways." Al walks ahead of me, leaving me to ponder on what to do now. I decided to take his advice and head to her house and confront her about the truth. I walk steadily to her door, take a deep breath and ring the doorbell.

"Hey Ed. I didn't expect to see you here. What's up?" Giselle said in a very sweet tone.

"Can we talk?" She nods her head and she lets me in.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Giselle asks she brings in two glasses of water for both of us.

"Um, were you the one who spread that rumour about me and Winry?" I ask cautiously, which took Giselle slightly aback.

"Why do you ask?" she looked at me, an uneasy feeling shown on her face.

"Well, when I asked my brother about it, he told me that your sister told him that you're the one who did it. What I don't get is…why?" I got her now, and she starts to confess.

"I'm the one who started it ok? I overheard that Gearhead talking to you about something you did over the weekend behind my back."

"It was only a rehearsal, nothing more." I defended.

"Well, what I did was revenge for taking you away from me. I honestly love you, and you belong with me!" Giselle pleads, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry to say this…but we're through." I stated firmly before I stand and leave.

"No, you can't! I'm nothing without you. Please don't leave me." She cried as I slam the door behind me. Thank God that's over, now I have to go and apologize to Winry… but how? Once I get home, I find Al practicing a few flips in the backyard, with 'Boots' trying to copy his every move. Al has always been good in gymnastics.

"Hey!" I yelled mid-flip and he went crashing on the ground.

"Brother, you scared me!" Al said angrily, brushing the grass of his uniform.

"Sorry!" I couldn't help but start laughing at him.

"So, what happened with Giselle?

"I dumped her after she admitted what happened." I simply stated.

"That's great! Now you and Winry can…" Al stopped himself.

"What?" I questioned.

"It's nothing." He walks back in the house, and I raise my eyebrow. I decided to take a quick shower to think about what to do. While doing so, I just couldn't help but sing.

_Don't break my heart before I give it to you_

_Don't tell me no before I ask you to_

_Don't say it doesn't fit before you try it on_

_There's too much to lose to be wrong_

_And it feels like there's something here_

_But I wanna see it before it disappears_

_And if there's something real between me and you_

_Well are we both open to_

_All these possibilities_

_So many little possibilities_

I finish my shower and sigh, feeling as refreshed as ever. Once I get dressed, I hear Al talking to someone downstairs.

"I just don't know what to do about what happened. Everyone hates me now, just the popular kids." I recognized that voice. It was Winry.

"Hey, I don't hate you." Al protested. I walked down the stairs with cautious footsteps, hoping both Winry and Al wouldn't hear me.

"I thought I trusted him. After he saved me from that Psycho, I gained his trust. But I guess I was wrong." Winry sniffled. She's probably still shaken up by what happened.

"Well, you have all the right to be mad, Winry. But, I'll have you know, Brother isn't mad at you anymore."

"How would you know?"

"Because I confronted Giselle about it; and she admitted what she did." I explained, walking into the living area where Al and Winry were talking. I noticed Winry isn't making any eye contact with me.

"Look, Winry, I apologize for blaming you on that rumour. I didn't know that she overheard us talking about what happened on Saturday."

"Well, I didn't either." She mumbled under her breath. She stood up from her seat, walked up to me, and I receive a slap on my face. I looked at her stunned, tears streaming down her face. I expected the worse when I felt warmth on my body. I look down to see her hugging me, her tears staining my shirt. I couldn't help but hug her back.

"It's ok." Was all I can say to her.

"I'll leave you two." Al stood up and left. I look down at Winry and just comfort her until she falls asleep. I lay her down on the couch and leave her there, wishing her good night before heading to bed. I look at my script once more and decide to practice. I only have two weeks left, and I hope I can get this over with so that I can forget about all of this while I'm at it.

* * *

**Winry's POV:**

I remember crying myself to sleep in Edward's arms, but I didn't expect to actually sleep on their couch. I look at my watch and sigh in relief. It's only 6:00 in the morning. I decided that I would make breakfast for the brothers; I get up and stretch out all of the stress from my body as I walk to their kitchen. I look at what they have in their pantry and take out ingredients to make pancakes. As the pancakes cook, I get out the dishes and set them down on table. I take out the pancakes and set them on the plates. I set the syrup and milk on the table and step back to admire my work. I take out a piece of paper and write thank you note, along with a planned practice time and I leave.

Once I get home, I get ready by taking a shower, once I'm done; I get dressed and head downstairs for breakfast. I hear the familiar hum of the blowtorch in the garage and decide to leave Granny to her work. I feed Den his breakfast and I pour myself some cereal. I eat as I think about the events of yesterday. Are they still going to give me dirty looks and say dirty jokes? Will my life be like this forever? A lone tear streams down my face as I think about what would happen if they do? Will I accept it? Will that force me to leave the school? Hell no it wasn't. I'm going to stand tall and proud; and ignore all those stupid comments. I'm not going to let that stupid little rumour stop me.

* * *

**Ling: (Munching on a burger) Thanks for the food, Roche! Anyway, thank you for reading Chapter 7! It is official…Two Worlds Collide has passed the 1,000 views mark! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far! **


	8. Possibilities Day 5

**Roche: Hey guys. So, I know this story is slightly rushed, and I apologize for that. But, the good news is, we're halfway through! Ling! Sound the trumpets!**

**Ling: (Blows trumpet in my ear) **

**Roche: Ow…not in my ear, Ling! **

**Al: Roche doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist; any quotes from Romeo and Juliet or the song Possibilities by Freddie Stroma. There's also a poll on her profile, so please feel free to answer it.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Possibilities (Day 5) **

**Ed's POV:**

"Wake up, Brother!" Al shakes me awake, but all I do is groan.

"Not now, Al, I'm having a good dream!" I complained.

"Well, you can finish it later." Al tried to pull me out of bed, to no avail. I give myself a minor victory cheer and get up from bed. I warm smell was wafting in the air. Did Al make breakfast? I run downstairs to see that breakfast has been set out for both Al and I, with Al already eating his.

"Come on! The pancakes taste great!" I couldn't hesitate but walk to table and stuff my face. Al was right, these were good.

"Al, I didn't know your pancakes were this good!"

"But, I didn't make them Brother." I cock my head to the side before I see a flash of white on the corner of my eye. I turn my head and grab the note from the other side of the table.

"_Edward and Al, _

_Thanks for letting me sleep on your couch, and I'm sorry for slapping you on the face, Edward. As a thank you, I've made you guys breakfast._

_-Winry._

_P.S. Edward, how about we practice for our project? Same time, same place."_

"Hey, Winry is the one who made us these pancakes. But where is she?" I looked in the living room to see that's its empty. She must of went home while were still sleeping. Once I finish my breakfast, I head upstairs to get ready. I do my usual morning routine and I head out earlier for football practice. We have a game in two weeks, and as the team captain, I want to lead our team into victory. I know Al would be cheering with the other cheerleaders (being the only guy, he's showing his pride) but, I hope no one is giving him a hard time because of it.

Once I get to the school, I get ready as usual, making sure I'm not late. I head to the field and see Roy and Havoc passing around the football to each other.

"Hey!" I yelled, and they turn to face me, not aware the football is still mid-air. The football soon lands on Roy's head, and I start to laugh my ass off. Not long after, Havoc joins in.

"Hey, you distracted me, you Pipsqueak."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK SMALLER THAN A FLEA WHO LIVES IN A DOG'S FUR?" I yelled, trying to pick a fight with him.

"Look, that's not what I said, Shrimp." I growl at his comment, and sigh.

"Look, let's just practice before Coach Armstrong makes us run laps around the entire school." I suggested as we start to throw the football around with each other.

"So, are you and Hawkeye a thing now? After what happened between the two of you at the party, it seems she couldn't get her hands off of you." I asked, a smirk spread on my face.

"Well, she had one too many drinks and, well, let's just say we're going out now." Roy bragged as both Havoc and I rolled our eyes. By now, everyone has arrived for practice. I see Coach Armstrong emerging from the locker rooms, a sneer forming on her face. Great, she's in a bad mood. I just hope she doesn't push us TOO hard.

* * *

***After School ***

I groan in pain from this morning's practice. When Coach Armstrong is tired, you never know what evil plan she has up her sleeves. I look at my watch and sigh. I have an hour and a half to rehearse with Winry. I'm glad that we're ok now. The thing is, I don't know I was enemies with her in the first place. I mean, she was much taller than me, and she's not like any of other girls, who can't help but throw themselves at me. And then it hit me. I remember the first time we met…

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Brother, this is Winry. Winry, this is my older Brother, Edward." Al introduced me to the girl. She had a kind smile, short blonde hair and these sapphire blue eyes that shone brightly in the sunlight; the only downside about her was that she was taller than me. _

"_It's nice to meet you!" Winry held up her hand, but I ignored it, showing a look of disdain._

"_Ok, then. Why don't you two hang out? I'm going to get some stuff for us to play with!" Al suggested and left, leaving the two of us. Well, I clearly wasn't going to talk to someone like her. _

"_So, Edward do you have any hobbies?" Winry asked, a smile spread on her face. I just stayed quiet; I wasn't very social after all. Winry kept asking me a bunch of questions, and it was clearly pissing me off. _

"_Hey, do you wanna play ball?" Winry asked, holding up a ball. _

"_Can't you see I want to be alone?" I snapped, grabbing her ball and throwing into the river. I was so mad that day, I didn't realize my mistake. Tears started to flood her eyes as she ran home. _

"_Brother, what did you do?" Al asked, hand on his hips. _

"_She was annoying me with stupid questions" I protested. _

"_This is why you don't have so many friends." Al pouted._

"_Well, she deserved it."_

"_You have to go apologize." _

"_Over my dead body!" I yelled as I run home._

* * *

**End Flashback**

That was stupid, how our rivalry started just because she annoyed me. Well, over the years, she wouldn't talk to me. And I gradually started to learn that she had a thing for mechanism, which I thought was not right for a lady. We were 6 when we met; and ten years later, I think it's fit if I apologize. While I patiently wait, I start to hum, and soon, break out into a song.

_Don't give me hope if there's nothing to this_

_Don't let me in if you're not there_

_What I'm feeling doesn't happen every day_

_So baby, please play me fair_

_And it feels like there's something more_

_Than those crazy little crushes I've felt before_

_When you move in closer I can feel the rush_

_And now we're so close we can touch_

_All these possibilities_

_So many little possibilities_

"Hey, I didn't know you could sing." A voice told me, and I whip my head around to see Winry standing at the doorway.

"Well, I'm like you. I don't like singing in public." I smile at her, and she returns it. She really is starting to warm up to me.

"Hey, I just wanted to apologize."

"You already did, you numbskull." She teased, and I couldn't help but chuckle. I hate to admit it, but she's right; I am a numbskull.

"No, I'm not apologizing about those stupid rumours. I'm apologizing for my behaviour when we first met. I was really annoyed when you asked me those questions, and I snapped when I threw your ball into the river. I'm really sorry." I hang my head in shame, but I start to hear her laugh.

"What?" I questioned.

"Edward, we were only kids. Sure, I was mad at you, for like ten years, but now that we're friends, I've forgiven you." Winry smiles at me. I huge weight has been lifted off my chest after she said that, making me breathe a sigh of relief.

"Now, with that out of the way, let's start." We get into our positions, and we perform our lines. We do everything from top to bottom, including the kiss. But after that one kiss, it just left me wanting more. What I did next was the most unthinkable thing I've ever done. I grabbed Winry and kissed her again, and she returns it. We stay like for a moment before Winry pulls back and slaps me in the face.

"What the hell was that?" Winry questioned, her face looking flushed after what just happened? To be honest, I didn't know what got to me.

"I…I don't know. It just got to me. I couldn't control it." I stand up and get my things.

"I have to go. Please don't tell anyone what happened." She nods her head in agreement.

"Ok, I won't." she promised and I run out of the room. What the hell did I just do? I kissed my partner. She was my friend, nothing more. But still…she looked really cute that night at the party, and when her blue eyes look into mine, it gives me butterflies. I run home, still very flustered about what happened. Once I get home, I breathe a sigh of relief as I realize Al wasn't home yet. I run up the stairs and into my room, closing my door slowly. I lean my back against the door and slide into a sitting position. What have I done?

"There's no way I can like her!" I told myself. No matter how many times I tell myself that, I just keep thinking about her. The way she smiles at me now, the way she acts as Juliet for our project, everything; my thoughts wander for a while before I hear the door slam, jolting me awake from my daydream.

"Brother, I'm home!" My eyes pop out of my head. There was no way I was going to tell him about what happened; he's going to start bugging me about it. I lock my door and just get a random book off of my bookshelf and start reading. Ironically, I was reading a romance novel. How did one of these get on my shelf? And then I smile. It was mom. I hear a knock on my door.

"Brother? Are you ok?" Al kept knocking, and it annoyed me.

"Can you go away?" I asked politely.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." I groan in frustration and unlock my door.

"I'm not in the mood, Al. Now can you please go? Finish your homework, practice flips outside, watch 'Cats' again, do anything but talk to me." I pleaded, but he wasn't buying it.

"I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me what happened."

"Over my dead body," I growled before I slammed the door in his face.

* * *

**Al's POV**

I wonder what was wrong with Brother last night. He wouldn't tell me what was wrong with him. Maybe he had a bad day like Winry. She still got death glares from most of the girls; the others just ignored her or looked like the felt sorry for her. I looked at my homework, my mind drawing a blank on the solution. I gave up and went to seek help from Brother. Before I knocked on his door, I can hear him muttering to himself.

"There's no way I can like her! There's no way!" he muttered to himself. I couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"But do I? I mean she's just a girl that was my enemy, and now we're friends. But I don't want to ruin our friendship if one of us likes the other. Ugh, what the hell is wrong with me?" he yelled in frustration. I hear him stop for a moment and walk to the door that I start to freeze in panic.

"Al, I know you're listening." Ed unlocked his door and opened it, making me crash to the floor. I rub my head to soothe it.

"How did you know I was eavesdropping?" I asked, feeling a bit guilty for listening in.

"Well, I can hear you breathing on the other side." He replied with a sigh.

"Did you hear everything I said?"

"The one about how you're all 'there's no way I can like her'? Yeah, pretty much."

"Oh, good you didn't hear too much." Ed mumbled to himself, making me curious.

"Too much about what Brother?" I see Ed blush. That's when I got the clue.

"You like her!" I teased.

"I do not!" He retorted, his face redder than a tomato.

"You like Winry, you like Winry!" I chanted.

"I DON'T LIKE HER! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!" He insisted, but that wasn't enough for me.

"Admit it; you like her!" I taunted, sending over the edge.

"OKAY! I like her…are you happy now?" He sat down and pulled his legs close to his chest.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I just wanted to hear the truth, that's all."

"Well, you have a VERY cruel way of showing it." Ed looked up at me.

"So, have you told her yet?"

"No, and even if I did… she would probably laugh at me."

"No, she won't. You guys are friends now. You have to tell her how you feel or she'll never know."

"But what if she doesn't accept me as more than a friend? Remember when we treated each other badly? You can never change what happened in the past." Ed raised his voice, taking me aback slightly.

"Just like how mom died…" I muttered to myself, tears slowly forming as I think about her. She died when we we're younger. Our father left us when I was a baby, leaving my mother heartbroken and my brother in an unforgiving mood towards him.

"You can't change it, but you can learn from it." I told him before leaving the room, giving my Brother some time think about his confused feelings.

* * *

**Ling: Well, there you go. That's chapter 8 for you. First time Al has a voiceover/POV**

**Al: Shut up! Roche felt it was best if I had my own opinions about what's going through Brother's brain. Please review your thoughts. The scene where Ed is contemplating his feelings for Winry was based on a scene from 'Cardcaptors Sakura'. Until Chapter 9!**


	9. Reality Never Tasted So Bitter Day 6

**Al: So, Roche FINALLY gave me a POV moment, thank you very much. **

**Roche: Hey, this story is about your brother and your best friend. Can you cut me some slack? Holy Christmas Nuts! Were passed 50 reviews! Thank you guys!**

**Al: First things first…**

**-She doesn't own FMA**

**-She apologizes for grammar/spelling mistakes, the story being slightly rushed and getting a little side tracked about the story. **

**-She owns Kayden.**

**-She doesn't own the song "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain or Waiting for a girl/boy like you by Foreigner (covered by Nellie and Blake from the Glee Project)**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Reality Never Tasted So Bitter (Day 6)**

**Al's POV**

"Hey Al, what if she rejects me?" Ed asks me, a look of worry on his face

"She won't… I promise." I pat him on the back, giving him a reassuring smile, but he doesn't seem to be listening.

"Look, when you're ready, just tell her how you feel. Nothing is going to change between the two of you." My smile fades when I see Winry walking in with another guy.

"Or you might have to tell her sooner than you think…" I pointed to Winry and Ed turns his head. We see the two walking up to us, and we act like we're talking until she reaches us.

"Hey guys!" Winry happily waves to us, the guy she was walking with following in tow.

"Hey, Winry…" Ed mutters, looking away.

"Who is this?" I ask.

"This is Kayden. He's in my mechanic's class," Winry replied, making Ed leave without a word.

"What's up with him?" Winry asks, Kayden still being quiet.

"Nothing, he's gotta a lot on his mind." I explained to her, hiding the fact there's a bump in my plan.

"Oh, I see. Well, I'll see him for rehearsal than. Come on, Kayden."

"'Kay," He follows her like a puppy. He can be quiet, which made me feel very suspicious about whom he is. I got worried about my Brother, so I go look for him before class starts. I'm surprised to find him in the Music room, strumming on the guitar; I decided to give him a moment once the words leave his mouth.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath._

_And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth_

_Tell me that we belong together,_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated,_

_I'll hang from your lips,_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

Maybe this was his way of telling her, and he probably would never get the chance to if she hadn't started going out with the guy.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

He plays a few more chords before ending the song. I walk into the music room and he hears me.

"Have you come to get me, Al?" Ed asked silently.

"Yeah, class is about to start. If you don't want to get in trouble we better get there."

"No way in hell. I don't want to see her face ever again." Ed ward muttered under clenched fist.

"But Brother, even if you have the same class as her, you still have to tell her how you feel before it's too late…"

"Do you think that's easy? I've always asked girls out and broke their hearts, but now…it's like I've never done it before. Winry is different from those other girls, REALLY different, I know it. She may be a gearhead and a tomboy but…" He took a breath.

"But she's beautiful." He let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He's totally crushed by Kayden's presents, and I can see it in his eyes.

"So…does this mean you're in love with her now?" Ed tried to fight back tears and nodded.

"Yes…" he admitted. The bell rings, signalling for us to get to class. We quickly run to our class and make with only one minute to spare. But, Mr. Grumman doesn't really care. We take our seats in our usual spots and wait for Mr. Grumman to start.

"Hello class," Mr. Grumman greeted us.

"Today, I will assign you dates to perform your projects" While he does that, I look at Brother, who is staring at Winry, who is talking to Kayden. I couldn't help but feel bad for him; he is my older brother after all. He's going through some phase at the moment, so I'll let him be. I find out I'm performing with Sage the next week; and brother the day after me. That means we only have a week left to finish our practice and perform for real.

"Now with that out of the way, you can have free time for the rest of the class." The whole class cheered as some went to talk to their friends and some took a small nap. I, on the other hand, don't want to do any of those things, but instead, I decide to do some drawings. I start to sketch a few pictures of my cat, but my mind wanders to Sage, who is reading a book. I gather all of my strength and walk up to her desk.

"He…hey Sage!" I stutter. Damn it, I don't get how Brother is good at talking to girls.

"Hey, Al, how are you?" Sage smiles at me, which makes me, turn red.

"I'm fine. So, about our date…"

"Yeah, when and where do you want to go?"

"How about we go on Friday at 7:00? I'll pick you up and we can go watch a movie?" Sage nods her head.

"Ok, sounds good." She smiles at me.

"Great, I'll see you then." I walk to my desk, but stumble on my way back. I hear her giggle and I start to blush. I sit back in my desk and bang my head on it, calling myself an idiot.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," I kept on banging until my head was numb. .

"Al, are you ok?" I look up to see Brother.

"Well, I'm going out with Sage on Friday. And when I asked her, I made a complete fool of myself walking back here."

"No worries, little brother. It happens to everyone." He pats me on the back sympathetically.

"Easy for you to say, you're good at talking to them." I pouted.

"Yeah, except one." Ed's bang covers his eyes.

"Are you still upset about her and Kayden?"

"No, I'm actually happy for them." I can tell that Brother was lying, but I don't push it.

"Ok then." I shrugged and continue with my drawing.

* * *

**Winry's POV**

I know I may have said I wasn't looking for a boyfriend at the moment, but I may have been lying to you. You see, I had a small crush on Kayden because I respected him. He's one of the best mechanics in our class (next to me, of course), he's a known bad boy in our school, and he didn't even treat me with disrespect once those rumours were spread, which, by the way, people have stopped giving me dirty looks and dirty comments. Kayden wasn't one of those people; he's just one of those quiet kids who don't like to stand out. Well, I was fortunate enough to be paired up with him on a project in which we designed a new set of automail; much more different than Granny's design.

I'm not keeping my hopes up by waiting and seeing if he'll ask me out or anything; that's just plain bull. He's probably not interested in seeing someone at the moment. I look at the clock. Five minutes 'til class was over. Next class was free time for me, so I decide to use it to go over the scene once more with Edward, who looks like he's having another bad day. I'm really worried about him. Soon the bell rings, and I head to the old rehearsal area to practice. I'm walking when I hear it's occupied, but I'm soon entranced the voice singing inside. (**AN: Listen to 'Waiting For A Girl/Boy Like You' from the Glee Project while you read this scene.**)

_**Ed:**_

_So long_

_I've been looking too hard, I've waiting too long_

_Sometimes I don't know what I will find_

_I only know it's a matter of time_

_When you love someone_

I knew the song well, so I couldn't help myself but join in. I enter the room to sing with none other than Edward.

_**Winry:**_

_Maybe I'm wrong_

_Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong?_

_This heart of mine has been hurt before_

_This time I wanna be sure_

_**Ed: **_

_I've been waiting for a girl like you_

_To come into my life_

_**Winry:**_

_I've been waiting for a boy like you_

_A love that will survive_

_**Ed:**_

_I've been waiting _

_**Winry: **_

_Waiting_

_**Both:**_

_For a girl/boy like you_

_To come into my life, _

I loved how our voices blended really well, and I couldn't help but smile.

"So, we present next week." Ed mutters quietly.

"Yeah…well, let's just get this over with." I clap my hands together and rub them as we get into our positions. I've noticed a lot on how Edward has improved with his acting skills. I do my lines, and I can see Edward smile. We exchange many lines; the scene itself is about twelve minutes. Then we come to the kiss scene, but we both decide to skip that part and save it for the presentation. We finish the scene, and we both beam with pride at our performance.

"Wow, you did great." I admitted to him.

"Hey, Winry can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure what is it?" I look into his eyes, a smile spread on my face.

"Do you want to…you know…hang out on Friday?" he fiddled with his thumbs, waiting for me to respond.

"Um…sure, what do you want to do then?"

"We could catch a movie, catch up and practice a bit more at your house, go to a karaoke place…I don't know, your choice."

"Well, I've never been to a karaoke place before." I admitted to him.

"Ok then, Karaoke place it is." The bell rings and I head to my class.

"I'll see you later." I grab my things and head to my next class.

* * *

**Ed's POV**

I've got a date with Winry! At least, I think it's a date, oh well. I'm going to ask Al and Sage to come with us so that it will be less awkward. I was relieved that Winry and I didn't "practice" kiss so that I wouldn't pull her in for another one. After this month, I'm afraid that we would never talk with each other again, after all, our getting along thing is going well, and it's ending soon. But what if…what if Winry is getting along with me just because of this? No, that's not possible, but if that's true…then I don't know any more.

* * *

**Roche: Sorry, it's so short, but I've been stuck on this chapter. So, since I LOVE cliff hangers, I'm leaving it here for now. Don't worry, I'll update Chapter ten soon! Please review! **


	10. What Hurts the Most Last Day

**Al: Hello! We're now at 10 chapters! Only six more to go! Thank you guys for reading and reviewing this far! Ok, with that out of the way. **

**-You know she doesn't own FMA**

**-She doesn't own **

**-Pieces by Red (Sung by Edward)**

**-In Your Arms by Stanfour feat. Jill (Sung by Winry and Kayden to make Edward jealous)**

**Note: I would like to advise you listen to the songs listed while the character sings it in the story. **

**Enjoy Chapter 10! Also, I'm ending the whole "Getting along Week" with this chapter. Everything else will go back to normal after this; the reason being is because Brother and Winry are getting along really well.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: What Hurts The Most (Last Day)**

**Ed's POV**

"Why can't I get this?" I grumbled to myself as I look over my homework. Ever since that kiss, I haven't been concentrating. Now, Math and Science were my best subjects, but this is the first time where I don't get what to do. Stupid love…why does it have to happen? I growl in frustration and put my homework aside for bit while I go and get a snack. I head downstairs only to find Sage and Al snuggling together on the couch while watching something other than 'Cats'. I decide not to disturb them and head to the kitchen. While I'm pouring myself a cup of orange juice, I stop and realize something; I'm hanging out with Winry today. I quickly chug down the juice and I run up the stairs. Once I get to my room, our house phone rings. I hesitate about answering it, before I hear Al has already answered.

"Brother! It's for you!" Al calls from downstairs.

"I got it." I answer back and grab the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward, it's me Winry." The person on the other line spoke.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask while I undress, putting the phone on speaker.

"I was just wondering if I can bring someone along with us to that Karaoke place you were talking about." I stop for a moment, and then I grab the phone and put it back to talk.

"Who is this person you're going to bring along?" I ask cautiously.

"I was wondering if Kayden could come with us; if that's alright with you. If not, that's fine" There was a long pause as I absorbed what she just said.

"Hello? Edward?"

"Oh, sorry Winry; um, yeah. He can come." I say silently.

"Great. Now how are going to get there?"

"We're walking. I'll pick you both up at 7:00." I suggested.

"Ok then. We'll see you at 7:00."

"Yeah," I sigh. I hang up and finish getting ready. Why did I say yes for the Bad Boy Mechanic to join us? Damn, I'm such a dumbass. I can tell that Winry likes this guy. Well, for one thing; Winry and I were enemies back then, but that's all in the past.

I head downstairs to find both Al and Sage sleeping in each other arms. I smile at the two of them and I turn off the movie they were watching. I look at the clock and head out to the front door. While I get my shoes on, I see something moving in front of me and I let out a small shriek. I really hate mice… (This is the basis for a short story I'm writing called "Of Mice and Ed.) I shake it off once I head out the door and walk all the way to Winry's.

Once I reach her doorstep, my hands start to shake. Why am I so nervous? This is Winry we're talking about. My shaking hands ring the doorbell and I wait patiently. The door opens and before my eyes is the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Hi." Was all I could say as I blush in embarrassment; I hope she doesn't notice.

"Hey," she greets with a smile. "Kayden, Edward's here!" Winry calls out as Kayden silently walks up behind her.

"Hey." He greeted silently and walked out with Winry in tow.

"So, why did you invite him to come with us again?" I whispered to Winry.

"Because he told me he never does anything on Fridays and I felt bad. So I asked if he can come with us and he agreed." She whispered back. I couldn't help but frown at that statement. We walk in silence for the rest of the way, until I see the place.

"Hey guys! We're almost there!" I called over to Winry and Kayden and they both smile and catch up with me. Once we get there, we order our food and flip through the song book.

"Hey Pipsqueak is that you?" I growl at the voice, but replace it with a smile.

"Hey Roy, what are you doing here?" I ask, my face hiding the disdain at his presence.

"I'm here on a double date with Riza, Havoc and his date, Rebecca." Roy simply replied.

"Great…" I sigh.

"Hey, mind if we join you and your new friends?"

"Well, actually I…"

"Thanks buddy! I'm glad we're friends." Roy pats me on the back and asks his group to sit with us. I fume with anger, but quickly calm myself once the food comes around. Once Roy and his group order their food, I skim through the song book once more, while doing so; my eyes keep looking at Winry, who is talking to Kayden. I roll my eyes at their interactions. They're saying they're Mechanic project partners? Yeah right. My eyes land on the perfect song and I request it. Once I do, I can't stop shaking about the fact I'm gonna sing in front of EVERYONE.

"Ok, let's have Edward Elric up here singing 'Pieces'." The emcee announced. The people around me cheered as I take a deep breath and get on the stage.

"Uh, hi, this is my first time doing this, so please go easy on me." Everyone around me chuckled.

"You can do it, Edward!" I hear Winry cheer for me, and I can't help but smile. The song starts playing and I wait patiently as the intro goes on.

_I'm here again_

_A thousand miles away from you_

_A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am_

_I tried so hard_

_Thought I could do this on my own_

_I've lost so much along the way_

What no one knows is that I'm singing this because of my feelings for Winry. I've heard this song many times before; I even know the lyrics by heart. Once I get to the chorus, that's when I stare at her.

_Then I see your face_

_I know I'm finally yours_

_I find everything I thought I lost before_

_You call my name_

_I come to you in pieces_

_So you can make me whole_

_I've come undone_

_But you make sense of who I am_

_Like puzzle pieces in your hand,_

_Then I see your face_

_I know I'm finally yours_

_I find everything I thought I lost before_

_You call my name_

_I come to you in pieces_

_So you can make me whole!_

_I tried so hard! So hard!_

_I tried so hard!_

_Then I see your face_

_I know I'm finally yours_

_I find everything I thought I lost before_

_You call my name_

_I come to you in pieces_

_So you can make me whole_

_So you can make me whole_

I finish singing the song, and everyone in my table just stares at me in amazement; then they stand and cheer for me.

"Wow, shrimp! I didn't know you can sing." Roy pats me on the back…hard.

"Thanks, I guess." I give him a small smile and sit back down.

"Hey Winry, why don't we sing together?" Kayden suggested, and my blood starts boiling.

"Sure," she gives him a sweet smile and they go and request a song.

"I'm going to go request a song myself." Roy stands and strides to where Kayden and Winry went. I sit silently, wishing I would sing a duet with Winry, but probably never getting that chance now.

"Hey, Edward, what's wrong?" I turn to see Riza looking at me, a concerned look on her face.

"I don't want to talk about it." I simply replied.

"By the looks of things, you sure look at Winry a lot now, do you?" I couldn't help but blush. I swallow my pride and look at her.

"Are you in love with her?" Riza whispered to me. I nod my head slowly and her face lights up.

"I knew it. You couldn't stop looking at her for one week straight last week!" Riza exclaimed.

"Will you just shut up about it? I don't think she would go for someone like me; I mean, we were enemies before, right? Now, she's my friend, and I don't want my feelings ruin our friendship." I whisper back.

"Oh, I see. Well, if you don't tell her how you feel now, it will be too late. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to request a song." She stands and walks to the emcee. I sigh just as he announces that Kayden and Winry are up next.

_**Kayden:**_

_I'll keep going on_

_It's just another one_

_With another song_

_Wants to be the only one for you_

_Just another guy_

_Blinded by your smile_

_Just a lonely heart_

_Can't stand this aching feeling we're apart, apart_

Kayden actually didn't sound to

_**Winry:**_

_Let me sleep in your arms_

_Let me breathe this clean bright light surrounding you_

_I know I'm not smart_

_But still I'm trying hard_

_Let me be your guard_

_Protecting you, my angel, from the dark_

_**Kayden:**_

_I will not pretend_

_That I'm just a friend_

_My deliverance_

_Will you think about me every now and then_

_When I call again_

_**Winry: **_

_Let me sleep in your arms_

_Let me breathe this clean bright light surrounding you_

_**Kayden:**_

_Let me dream in your arms_

_Let me breathe this clean bright light surrounding you_

_**Winry:**_

_Let me sleep_

_In your arms_

_**Both:**_

_Let me breathe _

_In your arms_

_Let me sleep_

_This clean bright light surrounding you_

_In your arms just in your arms_

They finish in the song, and I look at them in disgust. I get up and pay my portion and leave the restaurant, not caring if anyone noticed.

* * *

**Winry's POV**

I can't believe I sang with Kayden! It's like a dream come true. Once I get off the stage, I noticed that Edward left. Now why would he leave? I shake the feeling off when they announce Roy was going to sing next. I didn't know he could sing. He goes up to the stage with pride shown on his face as he takes his place. But once the lyrics leave his lips…well, let's just say it sounded like a cat dying. Once he gets to the chorus, I clasped my hands over my ears to take out the sound

_**Roy:**_

_Just one kiss and I will be hooked to her fire _

_Her flames are surrounding me now_

_As we watch as they light up the sky _

_We must stand up and fight _

_Cause this love is not a game to me _

_We'll survive_

_And start an uprising _

_You can ignite (you can ignite) _

_Stand and fight (stand and fight)_

_Don't cave in (don't cave in) _

_So Let the Games begin_

"Dear God! When is this going to stop?" Rebecca cried. Havoc had that same expression on his face and they both left. Riza does the same and leaves the cash to pay. I look at Kayden and he shrugs; so we both stand, pay our portion and leave.

"Wow, I never knew he was tone deaf." Kayden laughed, and I joined him. We walk together back to my house, where he wishes me a goodnight and we schedule another day to work on our project. I thank him and he leaves. I walk into the house and get ready for bed, but thinking about doing something before bed. Since this is my last day on my probation to help grandma, I decide to watch a movie. I pick my favourite chick flick, (yes, I have a girly side) which is Titanic, and cozy myself up next Den. The movie may be three hours long, but it always brings me to tears. About an hour into the movie, my eyes become tired and I fall asleep.

You won't believe what I was dreaming about until I tell you.

* * *

**Roche: Yay, cliff hangers! I just love 'em. Please don't hate me, but I will update ASAP. Please review your thoughts. **


	11. Titanic Part 1

**Ling: hello! Roche…WHY AM I ONLY IN ONE CHAPTER?! **

**Roche: Well, I'm sorry, but I was busy writing for Edward and Winry. Geez, you're worse than Al.**

**Al: Excuse me?**

**Roche: Sorry, just say the disclaimers.**

**Ling: BLAH, BLAH, BLAH…Roche doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Titanic in which Winry's (and Edward's) dream is based on. Now, her dream will not have some of the same elements as the movie, and this might be her longest, so please bear with her.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Titanic (Part 1)**

**Winry's POV**

"Sweetheart, wake up!" Someone tries to shake me awake, to no avail.

"One second, mother." I waved the person away, until I realized what I just said. My head shot up to find indeed my mother was right in front of me. I looked at my surroundings and realize I'm not in the living room back home, but in a magnificent room made for a princess.

"Wh-where am I?" I questioned my mother, who returned my question with a frown.

"Why, you're on the Titanic, of course!" We're The Titanic? How can that be? Considering it's been over 100 years since it sank (**AN: Slight note here, this is an AU from the original FMA**) "Are you feeling ok, darling?" My mother puts her hand on my head and then on my cheeks.

"Yes, I feel fine." I stifled a yawn and got out of bed. I look at what I'm wearing and my face crinkles in disgust; I'm wearing a fluffy nightgown.

"Come on, get dressed and meet Kayden up on the deck." I nod my head and get ready. My mom helps me put on an awful corset that is hard for me to breathe in. She continues to put on layers of clothing on me. She then fixes my hair and ties it up into a bun.

"There you go. Now you look better." My mother smiles and I smile back.

"Mother, why do I have to dress up for breakfast? And why do I have to eat with Kayden?"

"Well, because you have to look your best for your fiancé, my dearest." Wait, my fiancé? When did that happen? My head keeps swirling with questions that I don't know where I'm going.

"Um, where is the deck again?" I asked my mother.

"Take the elevator, go on the second floor and turn left." She replies.

"Right," I go through the directions she told me in my head, all while walking. I finally make it to the deck, where Kayden is waiting for me.

"You're late," he said sternly, a frown crossed on his face.

"I'm sorry." I bow in apology and seat myself, with Kayden following in pursuit. We eat in silence, with Kayden trying to make small conversation, but to no avail. I see him get frustrated and I couldn't help but feel bad for him, until he starts throwing a fit.

"Why aren't you listening? You are my fiancée, are you not? Kayden's face was red with anger, and I couldn't help but become scared on the inside.

"Yes…" I muttered.

"I said…" he makes me stand and pins me to the wall. "Are you my fiancée or not?" he threatened. I nod my head, fear clearly shown on my face. He pushes me down and I hit the ground with a thud.

"Now, I'm going to go clean myself up." He told himself and left, living me frightened and confused. This Kayden is much more different than the real world one.

"Are you alright?" a voice ask me. I look up to see a young man peering down at me. He holds up his hand and helps me up.

"Yeah…I'm fine." I look at the man, and oddly enough, he looks like Edward.

"Wow, that man can be a jerk." Edward muttered to himself, not realizing he's as clear as a bell.

"You can say that again." I reply back. "I'm Winry, Winry Rockbell." I hold out my hand.

"Edward Elric, but just call me Ed" He shakes my hand and smiles at me, which I return. I noticed by his clothes he's not a first class passenger. Wow, he even has the same name as the Edward I know.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, what class are you in?" I asked meekly. He chuckles and responds.

"I'm a third-class passenger, and…" he lowers his voice to a whisper. "…I'm not supposed to be here." I nod my head in understanding.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked, starting to walk with him across the deck.

"Well, I just snuck up here to get away from my younger brother." He admitted.

"Why?" Before he could answer, we hear someone calling for him.

"Brother! You can't run away from me forever! You're going to pay for what you did!" Edward frowns at the voice and sighs. We turn to see a young man who looks like Edward, but is slightly taller.

"Oh, yes I can little brother." Edward smirked at his brother.

"Oh, who is this?" His brother points to me.

"I'm Winry Rockbell, nice to meet you." I greet with a smile, which he returns.

"I'm Alphonse Elric, but just call me Al." He holds up his hand and I shake it. We walk together for most of the morning. The two liked to talk about their past, spending it with their mother, who sadly died when they were kids. Their father left them when they were kids, leaving Ed to hold a grudge against him. I feel bad because they don't have any other family left, and I have my parents. Speaking of which, I forgot to ask my mother about the whereabouts of my father. Maybe he was back home working and couldn't join us. I'll never know until I ask.

"Winry Rockbell what are you doing with those two men?" I'm surprised to see my mother looking at me, a look of worry was on her face.

"Um, I was just talking to them, mother!" I protested.

"My daughter should not be hanging with some filthy, third class men; and a short one at that." My mother scolded. I turn to see that Al is holding back Edward, who is red in the face; probably from my mother's comment.

"Mother, don't be rude!" I frowned, turning back to her.

"Come now. Kayden is waiting for you upstairs." My mother grabs my hand.

"Do I have to, mother?"

"Yes, you don't want to disappoint your fiancé, now do you?" I think back to when he pinned me to the wall, and I hang my head in shame.

"No, mother," I mumbled.

"That's my girl," she smiles and we walk back inside.

"Wait, mother, I forgot something!" My mother lets go of me and run back to Ed and Al.

"I'll meet you two later tonight." I whispered, and the both nodded their heads.

"You want to meet here?" Ed asks. I nod my head and I leave the two to join my mother and my horrible fiancé.

* * *

**Ed's POV**

I sigh as I see Winry walk away with her mother. I can't believe I met a girl who is a first class passenger and is engaged to stuck-up jerk, who only cares about himself. I'm stuck in my thoughts until Al snaps me out of it.

"Brother, you like her, don't you?" Al teased as I blush a deep red. I shake my head vigorously, trying to deny the fact that I am, indeed, in love with her. After just one meeting, she has already won my heart. But, we would never be together due to our status.

"Sure…" Al smirked and walked away.

"Come on brother! Roy is waiting for us. We have another game of poker in an hour." Al reminded me. I totally forgot about that! Now, I can try and gamble that pocket watch out of Mustang. I sigh as I follow Al all the way to the third passenger quarters. It usually takes about 10 minutes, but with Al and me, we can make it in five. After walking through many hallways and decks (and stairs at that) we finally make it to our room.

"Hey, Pipsqueak, ready to lose everything you've got?" Roy smirked, shuffling the cards in his hands.

"Not if you lose first, Mustang." I challenged. We start the game once Roy gives us cards and we start the game. I gave up a few almonds, a ring that I found on the first class deck, my prized alchemy book and lastly, a picture of our mother.

"Brother! Why are you giving up a picture of our mother? It's the only thing we have of her!" Al protested a sad look on his face as he deals in an old piece of jewellery that he also found.

"No worries, Al. I'm going to win this thing."

"In your dreams, shrimp. As a matter of fact, I'm dealing in my pocket watch." He places a silver pocket in the middle, and I gap at it, my mind focused on winning this thing.

"So, what were you guys doing up in the first passenger deck?" Roy asks, staring in frustration at his cards.

"Well, Brother was running away from me because of a small prank he pulled on me while I was sleeping." I couldn't help but laugh. The prank I pulled was I poured cold water on Al while he was sleeping. That's when I ran all the way up to the first class deck.

"He also met a girl by the name of Winry Rockbell." Al continued as my face starts to heat up by the mention of her name.

"Is she cute?" Roy mused, a smile now playing on his lips.

"I think Ed can answer that, can you brother?"

"Shut up!" I murmured. I take a card from the deck and I smile at my discovery. I was definitely going to win this thing.

"So, what happened between you and the girl, Ed?" Roy asked.

"Well, she wasn't really treated well by her fiancé, and I just helped her out. She has these big blue eyes the colour of the ocean, long flowing hair blonde hair the colour of the sun and a smile as radiant the moon." I couldn't help but smile as I picture her in my mind.

"Sounds like you're in love with her, my friend. Oh, full house! I win. I keep my pocket watch." Roy exclaimed, placing his deck on the small table. Al sighs in defeat, while I smirk.

"Not so fast, Mustang." I place my cards on the table, showing a four of a kind.

"I win, now you owe me a pocket watch, my friend." Roy frowns in defeat as I grab all my winnings, and I respectfully give back what was rightfully Al's.

"So, you up for another round tonight?" Al asks, cleaning up the deck of cards as I look at my winnings.

"Nah, I'm meeting Winry up on the deck where we met." I smile.

"What, you're going like that? You need to look clean, junior." Roy teased. I look at what I'm wearing, and I'm afraid he's right.

"What do you think I'm supposed to wear? This is pretty much all I have!" I exclaimed.

"I guess you're going to have to figure that out on your own, Brother." I sigh in defeat as I walk out of the room we shared. I walk through the hallways until I accidentally bump into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry madam." I apologized. I look at the person I bumped into and I'm surprised to see it's a woman, who clearly doesn't belong to the third class.

"It's ok, it was my fault anyway." She apologized. "I'm Riza Hawkeye. My grandfather is the captain of the ship." She introduced herself.

"Edward Elric, and if you don't mind me asking, what is someone from the first class doing here?"

"I'm looking for a man named Roy Mustang. He's about this tall, has dark hair and eyes the colour of coal." Riza described.

"Does he also have the attitude of a jerk and is he a ladies man?" I added. She chuckles and nods her head.

"Yup, that's him alright."

"Well, lucky for you, we share the same room, but before I take you to him, I have a question."

"And what's that?"

"Well, do you know any one by the name of Rockbell?" I asks, a blush creeping on my face.

"Oh, do you mean Sara and Urey or are you talking about their daughter Winry?"

"Yeah, Winry do you know her?"

"Yeah, she's a friend of mine. Why do you ask?"

"Well…I'm meeting up with her on the first class deck, and both Roy and my brother suggested I wear something nicer, and to tell you the truth, this is all I have to wear. Do you think you can help?"

"Hmm…" I let her think about it for a moment and she nods her head.

"Sure, I'll help you. How about you come with me to dinner with the Rockbell's and my grandfather? You could be my 'date'." Riza suggested. I nodded my, agreeing with this plan. We walk together up to Riza's room on, where she lends me a suit that used to belong to her father, and it surprisingly fit me. While I wait for Riza to finish styling my hair into a braid (it's usually down or in a ponytail), I get a quick glance of myself in the mirror and I smile.

"Wow, you did a pretty good job, Riza." I commented.

"Well, you have to look good as my date. I was going to invite Roy, but I'm helping you instead. Speaking of Roy, take me to him afterwards,"

"Ok, I will." We walk together, arms linked into the dining room, where the Rockbell's and others were waiting."

"Ah, there you are, Riza, and who is this fine young man?" A man; who looks like the captain of the ship and Riza's grandfather, asks her.

"This is Edward, Roy couldn't make it, and so he offered to come with me." Riza explained as I help her take a seat next to her grandfather and I next to her and copied what she was doing. Throughout dinner, I keep staring at Winry, and she keeps staring at me back, holding back a smile.

"Excuse me Edward, right?" I look up to see Winry's fiancé, Kayden looking at me.

"Yes," I replied.

"So, do you own any businesses or companies?" Kayden asks me.

"Well, I'm actually an orphan. My brother and I were lucky to get on the Titanic because we were offered tickets. Our mother died when we were young and our father left us. We've lived a pretty sheltered life, but my brother and I, we were able to make it through." I smiled, while Kayden returns my smile with a scowl.

"So, you don't own any companies?" I shook my head solemnly.

"Well, this is great; we have a poor boy eating with a bunch of socialites. What else is new?" Kayden exclaims sarcastically, making me feel hurt and unwanted.

"Kayden, be nice." Winry calmed down her fiancé.

"No its ok, he's right." I said simply as I excused myself from the table and walked out of the dining room, not caring who's in my way.

"Ed, wait." I turn to see Winry come and follow me. My face relaxes, but my expression still stays emotionless.

"I'm sorry about Kayden; he's just really grumpy today." Winry looked at me apologetically.

"Do you still want to go up on the deck?" she offered. That was the only reason why I was here in the first place. I nod my head and we walk together to the first-class deck.

* * *

**Al: That's part one of the dream, folks! Part 2 will be written soon. Please review your thoughts. See you in Chapter 12!**


	12. Titanic Part 2

**Al: Ok, if you haven't noticed, Brother and Winry are having the same dream, so that's why both their POV's are used. So, in order for us to continue…**

**-You know Roche doesn't own FMA; never has, never would. **

**-She also doesn't own Titanic (both the film and the ship) **

**-Please answer her random poll on her profile.**

**Now, with that out of the way…**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Titanic (Part 2)**

**Ed's POV:**

Winry and I both walk up to the deck, stealing glances at each other. I still doubt that we would be together due to our status, but I'm starting to think that doesn't matter anymore.

"Where's your brother?" Winry asks me.

"Oh, he decided not to come because he had something to do." I replied.

"Oh, I see."

"Since you asked me questions this morning, how about I ask you some?" I suggested,

"That seems fair" she replied with a smile.

"Ok, where are you from?"

"I'm from Amestris. I live in Central with my parents, while my grandmother lives in Resembool."

"That's pretty cool. I didn't mention I was also from Amestris."

"Oh, really? I didn't know."

"Do you have any hobbies?"

"I do…but" she lowers her voice into a whisper. "It's not very ladylike." She admitted.

"Oh, come on? What kind of hobby isn't ladylike?"

"Well, I don't know if you would count mechanics as ladylike, but be my guest." I look at her for a moment, and smile.

"That's pretty neat. I know a mechanic who lives in Resembool who's a pretty big deal. Her name is…"

"Pinako Rockbell? Are you talking about my grandmother?" Winry questioned.

"Yeah, she helped me with…"I looked around first to make sure no one was looking, and I lifted my shirt. "This," She gasped at the sight of my arm, and then she did what I didn't think she would do: she started squealing about it.

"Wow, my grandma did a fantastic job! Do you mind if I observed it?"

"Sure…just not here."

"Ok, then how about we go to my room, then?" I nodded my head and she leads me to the compartment where her family was staying. Luckily, no one was there.

"Ok, let me just get my tools." She quickly scurries into her room and I sit on the couch and wait. I look at the room, which was decorated with paintings and souvenirs from around the world.

"Ok, here we go." Winry enters the room, wearing a jumpsuit and a bandana on her head. She changes fast.

"Now, I need you to remove your shirt." I start to blush.

"Why do I have to do that?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not going to be able to look at it with your shirt on!" she replied. I sigh and remove the tux and button shirt that Riza lent me and hold my arm up. Once I do, Winry starts to look at my arm.

"You know, you're brave enough to go through all the pain of installing automail." Winry complimented and I smile at her. She continues looking over it for about fifteen minutes while making slight adjustments and I breathe a sigh of relief when she's done.

"So, how did you end up with the automail?" Winry asks while putting her tools away. That question was something I could never answer, but since she asked, I decided to give her an answer.

"Well, when I was younger, my mother was driving us around since we were bored, but she took a wrong turn and ended up hitting a tree. She died on impact, but Al and I were lucky enough to stay alive. The only problem was, my arm was also hit on impact and got stuck in one part of the crushed car. I couldn't get it out, no matter how hard I tried. So, I did the unthinkable: I grabbed a shard of glass and cut my arm off. Al only got a few scars here and there." I explained.

"Wow, how did my grandmother know about your condition?"

"Well, she was one of the people at the sight who were helping. She took Al and I back to her place, where she asked if I can get automail, and I said yes. The pain was gruelling and horrible, but after three years of rehabilitation, I was able to use my new arm." I finish my story while looking at my arm.

"I'm sorry." Winry tried to conceal the tears that were flowing from her eyes.

"Hey, at least Al and I were alive." We sit in silence for about five minutes, before my lips formed a question.

"So, how did you and Kayden become engaged?" I asked.

"Well, it's more like an arranged marriage. You see, my family went bankrupt months back and the only way for us to gain our money and status back is if I married Kayden. So, that's what happened," She explained sadly.

"I can't believe they have to make you do those things. It's your life; you're the only one who can decide what to do with it." I stated firmly, placing a smile on her lips.

"You're right, Ed. I should decide what I should do with my life. But…"

"But what?" I questioned.

"I can't break off the arrangement with Kayden. Even if he will possibly treat me badly in the future, I'm just two scared he'll throw a fit and beat me to death." She confessed, tears threatening to spill down her face once again. I couldn't take it anymore. I went up to her and made her look me in the eyes.

"Winry…what that guy doesn't see is that you're an amazing, extraordinary woman, who has an uncanny talent for automail engineering. No guy like him should deserve to marry someone like you." I said proudly. I wiped the tears from her eyes and I comfort her.

"Thank you Ed. You really know how to comfort people," Winry sniffled. We stay like that for a moment, before we face each other again. We both lean in at the same time until…

**BAM! **

We felt the whole ship shake. We exit the room to find people freaking out. What was going on?

* * *

**Winry's POV**

Ed and I run all the way up to the deck where we find Riza's grandfather panicking.

"Captain, what's wrong?" I asked, a tint of worry heard on my voice.

"I've just been informed that the ship has hit an iceberg, and that water is slowly flowing through the cracks." The Captain gravely said. My eyes widened with fear, as did Edward's.

"I've gotta go find Alphonse." Ed grabs my arm and we run all the way down to the third passenger's quarters.

"Alphonse!" Ed yells for his brother as I do the same. We keep calling for him as we search. We look in the room that Ed is staying into find Alphonse curled up in a ball.

"Al, snap out of it! We have to get out of here!" Ed tries to coax his brother out of that state, to no avail. We look at each other and decide to just carry him out.

"Come on," Ed carries his brother and we run out of the room. We both head up to the deck where it looks like almost everyone is there, wearing lifejackets and holding on to some of their possessions.

"Winry, there you are!" I turn to see Kayden running up to us.

"What are you doing with the poor boy?" I hear Ed growl at the name, but I calm him down.

"Where's my mother?" I ask firmly.

"She's already on a lifeboat, and she's worried about you. Now, come on!" Kayden tries to lead me, but I resist.

"No, I'm staying here with Edward." I declared proudly.

"No, you're my fiancée, and I say you're going with me."

"You can't tell me what to do, and what I want to do is stay with Edward. Now, get the hell away from me." My face darkened with anger as I said that, making Kayden harrumph and turn on his heel.

"Winry, Kayden was right, you have to go with him."

"But I didn't want to; I want to be with you. Even if we live or die on this boat, I'm never living you." I lean and kiss him, and he returns it. We let go and he hugs me, with Al still on his back.

"Hey Pipsqueak," I hear someone call Edward, and he fumes with anger at the name. I look behind him and see Riza and a man, clinging on to each other for dear life. We walk up to them and we agree to stay with each other. I learnt the man's name is Roy, and he was Riza's long-time lover.

"So, do you think we're going to get on a lifeboat?" Roy asks us.

"I doubt it; they always have to get the first class passengers saved first. They just think any class below that is useless." Edward stated bitterly. We stay with each other as the ship slowly starts to sink.

"Remember, we have to stay with each other." Al said quietly from Ed's shoulder. Ed sets him down and he stands. "We have to survive, no matter what happens." We all nod our heads and just hold onto each other for dear life. I start to murmur a prayer to myself, and I slowly hum a tune to calm myself and everyone around me. Around us, everyone is panicking and screaming, making me even more frightened.

"Winry, it's ok. We'll be ok." Edward calms me down. The ship sinks lower, and time flies faster as we're still clinging on to each other, moving here and there to get away from the water. We start to hear a crack and we run as the breaks in half, but Roy and Riza are on the other half of the cracking ship and they soon land in the water, still clinging to each other as the funnel of the boat falls on them. I start to cry for my friend and for her lover, hoping they would find peace in Heaven.

"Come on, this way!" Edward yells at me and we run to the other side as we climb on the outside of the ship, where we see another couple doing the same thing (**AN: I bet you know who they are…**)

"Al, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, do you remember that car accident? And you cut your arm to save yourself?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"This is much worse than the accident." Al admitted.

"Don't worry, Al. We're going to survive, just like you said." Edward reassured his brother as the ship slowly sinks all the way to the bottom.

"Brace yourselves!" Edward yells at us and I cower next to him as the ship makes it into the water. Once we're in the water, I start to look for Al or Ed.

"Ed! Al! Where are you?" I luckily found Al and we both go and look for Ed.

"Winry, Alphonse! Over here!" We turn to the voice and see Ed, a smile now placed on my face as we swim to him. The water is cold and we huddle together for warmth.

"Don't worry, you guys. We're going to survive." Edward kept reassuring us.

"Edward…" I mumble, my teeth chattering against the cold.

"Yes, Winry…"

"I love you…" I confessed, and he nods.

"I love you too…" he takes me and kisses me one last time as I see a light going this way. We're being saved, and we're going home.

"Winry, wake up!" My grandmother shakes me awake. I wake up to see that we're no longer on the Titanic, but at home. That was a crazy dream, thinking I was in love with Edward when he's only my friend. Yet again, I'm still unsure if that is how Kayden acts in real life.

"Winry, are you going to help me with the customers? You're ban has been lifted from helping me." My grandma said happily. I smile as I get ready and head to the garage to help Grandma. But…one thing's for sure.

All this time, I've I been falling for Edward?

* * *

**Al: That's part two of Titanic. We're almost done with the story, although Roche might want to extend it to a few more chapters. Next chapter, Ed and Winry are going to perform their scene! But, will they go back to being enemies? I hope not! Please review. **


	13. Leave Her Alone

**Ling: Hello! After fainting from not getting any food, Roche saved me by feeding me! She's my saviour! (Gives me a large bear hug)**

**Roche: Ok, you don't need to smother me with praise. Can you please just say the disclaimers? That's the reason why you're here!**

**Ling: Do I have to?**

**Roche: Do it or no more food from me.**

**Ling: Fine…Roche doesn't own FMA **

**Are you happy now?**

**Roche: Yes, yes I am. Also, I am experiencing what writers always have: WRITER'S BLOCK, so please bear with me if the chapter story line sucks.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Leave Her Alone**

**Ed's POV**

I can't shake off that dream I had. Was Winry really treated badly by Kayden in the dream? Did she actually say she loved me? I guess I'll never know. Monday morning was the same as usual; practicing for the big game on Friday, talking and teasing Mustang, and go to the music room in secret. But, I couldn't focus on anything, not even in Math or Science, which were my best subjects. When Drama came around, I didn't pay attention to any of the presentations for our project, and I couldn't help but laugh when Roy kept messing up his lines. That's what he gets for not practicing; he even made Riza hit him in front of the entire class! I can't believe I have to present with Winry tomorrow; and after that, it's back to our normal lives; without the teasing and bullying. I couldn't help but steal glances at her as she looks so concentrated on designing some new automail. Once Al and Sage went up to present, I couldn't help but smile at the way they connected through their characters.

Once the day was done, I had another practice waiting for me on the field. So I suit up as usual and head onto the field, where I'm surprised to see Al and the rest of the cheerleaders do some routines. To be honest, Al makes a good base for the pyramids. And then…I noticed something on the stands. It was Winry, who was probably watching Al do some routines. She usually doesn't bother coming to practice or games, but I couldn't help but lay my eyes on her and how beautiful she looked in the afternoon sun. I sigh before a football hits me right on the head and I fall to the ground.

"Hey, Mustang what the hell did you that for?" I yelled at Roy, who is laughing his ass off.

"That's what you get for laughing at me during Drama, Fullmetal Pipsqueak." He teased as rage starts to enter my body. I look at my right hand, which is covered in a flesh coloured mesh to hide my secret: My arm is made of automail. **(AN: Only his arm is automail: his left leg is ok.) **Only Roy, Havoc, Al and Ling know my secret.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT I COULD GET CRUSHED BY SOMEONE'S FOOT, YOU MORON?" I try to attack him, but he evades me.

"That's not what I said." Roy stated firmly, rolling his eyes at me.

"Well, whatever, and for your information, only my arm is made of automail." I shook it off as we practice our throws.

"I see your girlfriend is watching us practice." Roy points to Winry and I blush.

"She's not my girlfriend, and besides, she's probably here for Al. They are friends, after all." I defended my face probably the same colour of a tomato.

"Hey Little Red Runt I need your help, right now!" Coach Armstrong (The Ice Queen) called me. I groan at the nickname and run to meet Coach.

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"I need you to help out our new recruit since Havoc injured is leg. This is Kayden; he will be replacing Havoc until he heals." Kayden gives a small wave, but I just glare at him. I think I found my answer to why Winry's here. I ask Kayden to follow me and he does.

"So, what happened to Havoc?" I asked,

"I don't know. Coach said he sprained it will running." Kayden mumbled. Wow, for a bad boy, he's quiet.

"Hey Mustang," I yelled at Roy and he sprints to me and Kayden.

"What's up Fullmetal?" Before Kayden could question the nickname, I glare at Mustang, who nods in understanding. I don't want my secret to go around the school.

"This is Kayden; he'll be our new kicker since Havoc injured his leg." I introduced.

"Great, what did Havoc do now?"

I shrug at his question. "Beats me," I turn to Kayden who's just staring at us.

"So Kayden can you show us your kicks?" Roy asks.

"Sure." Kayden puts on his helmet as I place the football in position. I look at Roy, giving him a mischievous smile, which he returns. When he's prepared to kick, I lift the football up and Kayden falls on his back. I hold back a snicker as Roy laughs at my joke.

"Sorry, there was something on the football." I lied as I start to take out the imaginary thing on the football.

"Elric, Mustang; get over here!" The Ice Queen hollered. Now we're dead meat

"Yes, Coach?" Mustang questioned.

"I told you to help him out, not play a trick on him. I want you two to run 200 laps around the field, and if you slow down, I'm adding another hundred." She ordered fiercely, making both Mustang and I groan.

"Thanks a lot, Fullmetal." Mustang muttered under his breath. I roll my eyes as we run around the field.

* * *

**Winry's POV:**

I can't believe Edward would do that to Kayden! Sure, Kayden was enough to watch him practice, but the way he acted in the dream has been bothering me since Saturday. Is he really like that? I'll find out sooner or later. When I see practice is over I take my things to meet Kayden.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked after he gets out of the locker room.

"Yeah, I don't know what Edward has against me." Kayden mumbled quietly.

"So, about our project…"

"Are you seeing anyone?" Kayden blurted out.

"Um…no, I'm not at the moment. Why do you ask?" I blushed.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to be more than friends, you know." Kayden then pins me to the wall, making me feel frightened.

"Get away from me!" I tried to push him away, but he holds me tightly.

"Now, now don't be afraid, all you have to do is say yes." Kayden smirked and nearly leans in to before he's pulled off by someone.

"Leave her alone, Kayden," Ed growled.

"What are you going to do about it, Fullmetal?" Edward's eyes widened.

"How do you know?"

"Please, I can hear the way your arm sounds when it hits something. You can hide it all you want, but people will eventually find out." Kayden smirked.

"You're going to pay for that." Edward lunges at Kayden and they go all out into a brawl.

"Winry run!" Edward urges me, his face forming a bruise. People have gathered to watch the fight, chanting for Edward or Kayden to win. But I just stay there and watch, too frightened to even move, that is until Al gets his older brother off of Kayden.

"Brother, what happened?" Ed was panting heavily before fainting on his brother. I noticed that the flesh mesh covering Ed's arm is ripped and his arm is slightly damaged and I can hear it squeak from poor maintenance.

"Al, I need to look at Ed's arm. Can you drop him off at my house?" I asked.

"Yeah," Al lifts Ed and carries him all the way to my house where Al drops him off in one of the guest bedrooms.

"Just call me when he's ready to come home." Al says before leaving. I asked Granny to leave this to me, and she agreed. I remove the mesh reveal the automail underneath, which looked like my grandmother's craftsmanship. Since when has Edward come for maintenance with Granny? She's got a lot of explaining to do. I do a small maintenance before I realize he hasn't been in for maintenance in a long time. I hear him groan and open his eyes.

"Hey are you ok?" I asked and he smiles at me.

"Yeah, I'll be alright…where's Kayden? When I get my hands on him…"Ed growls before he groans in pain.

"Edward, calm down. You're at my house, I'm doing a small maintenance check, and you haven't been in to see any help for a while," I explained as he relaxes. "So I decided to fix your arm completely, but before you can complain, I'll fit you with a prosthetic limb. Al told me you can write with your left hand, so the arm will do."

"Thanks," Edward smiles. I work on his arm in silence before realizing his wounds.

"So, where does it hurt?" I ask, holding up a first-aid kit while I was at it.

"Everywhere," Edward answers while I roll my eyes.

"That narrows it down," I tease while he chuckles.

"I guess I'll have to check myself. Can you remove your shirt?" I ask casually, heat rising up in my face. Ed does what he's told and removes his shirt, revealing a few bruises and the rest of the mesh.

"Ok, you have a few there, so I'm just gonna put some medicine to help the bruise heal faster **(AN: I know bruises start to heal after forming, so don't nag me about it). **I apply the medicine slowly as I look the expression on his face.

"So, how did you end up with the automail?" I ask while putting I apply the medicine. Edward hesitates for a moment before answering.

"Well, when I was younger, my mother was driving us around since we were bored, but she took a wrong turn and ended up hitting a tree. She died on impact, but Al and I were lucky enough to stay alive. The only problem was, my arm was also hit on impact and got stuck in one part of the crushed car. I couldn't get it out, no matter how hard I tried. So, I did the unthinkable: I grabbed a shard of glass and cut my arm off. Al only got a few scars here and there." He explained.

"Wow, how did my grandmother know about your condition?"

"Well, she was one of the people at the sight who were helping. She took Al and I back to her place, where she asked if I can get automail, and I said yes. The pain was gruelling and horrible, but after three years of rehabilitation, I was able to use my new arm." He finished his story while looking at the wall. That was the exact same thing he told me in the dream.

"I'm sorry." I tried to conceal the tears that were flowing from my eyes.

Once I was done applying medicine on his bruises (and a few scars), I put the arm in the socket.

"There, no one will notice for the next three days." While Edward tries to move the around and get used to it, I couldn't help but ask him one thing.

"Hey Edward, can I tell you something?"

"What is it?" Edward looks at me with concerned eyes. Since when did he feel concerned about me?

"Well, on Friday after we left the karaoke place, I was watching a movie called 'Titanic,' and I'm pretty sure you know what the movie is. But, anyway, I had a dream that I was a passenger on the Titanic, and you told me the exact same story in the dream…"

"And we fell in love. Roy and Riza died when the funnel fell on them, and only you, Al and I survived." Edward finished. My eyes widened.

"Did we have the same dream?" I question.

"I guess so." Edward smiles at me and I smile back.

"Winry, there is something I wanted to tell you in a long time." Edward tells me.

* * *

**Roche: MWAHAHAHA! I'm leaving it on a cliffy for you! But don't worry, I will update soon. Just give me 5 reviews and I will write chapter 14. **


	14. I Won't Give Up Ed's POV

**Al: Hello! As August is soon coming to an end and school is about to begin, Roche won't be updating frequently. But she will try over the weekend, which also means, TWC is going to end! Aww…I was really liking this story. **

**Roche: No worries, Al. The next story I'm posting up is about you!**

**Al: Really, you mean it?**

**Roche: It's a crossover with The Hunger Games. I hope you're ok with that!**

**Al: If I'm a lead in a story, I'm all for it!**

**Roche: Good. Now, say the disclaimers for me, now will ya?**

**Al: Roche doesn't own FMA, 'I Won't Give Up' by Jason Mraz and 'Romeo and Juliet'. Also, please answer the random poll on Roche's profile.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: I Won't Give Up…**

**Ed's POV**

Winry looks at me expectantly as I'm about to confess that I'm in love with her.

"Winry, I…" BRRIING! I groan as the telephone rings.

"Hello? Oh, hey Al. Yeah, Ed's gonna have a replacement for three days while I fix his arm, is that ok?" Winry nods. "Ok, he'll be out in a sec." Winry hangs up and looks at me.

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

"I…uh…never mind," I get up and walk downstairs with Winry following in pursuit.

"I'll call you when you're arms done, ok?" Winry asks.

"Yeah," I reply as I head out the door and all the way home. Stupid Al...**(Al: WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID?)** He ruined my confession to Winry; I guess it will have to wait in the future. Once I get home, I look for Al, who is doing his homework with 'Boots' sitting on the table.

"Al, how many times have I told you that 'Boots' has to stay on the ground?" I scolded.

"I'm sorry, Brother. It wasn't my fault; he was keeping me company while you were at Winry's" Al defended as he put 'Boots' on the ground.

"Speaking of Winry…" I punched Al right in the face.

"Ed, what was that for?" Al cried while rubbing his cheek.

"That's what you get for calling Winry when I was about to…" and then it got to Al.

"You were about to confess your love to her…" Al mumbled quietly. I nod my head and look at the loaner that Winry has given me. I decide to cover it up in the mesh for the next three days so people won't get suspicious. I'm guessing the football team will find out about my condition.

"How long is Winry working on the arm?" Al asked while he applies an ice pack on his swollen cheek.

"She said three days tops," I replied, taking out my homework and suddenly remembering that Winry and I have to present our project tomorrow. I scramble to practice, begging for Al to pretend be Juliet, which he grudgingly agrees to. During the whole time when Al says his lines, I keep picturing Winry in the position Al's in. And then, I couldn't help but daydream about it…

* * *

_Winry_

_Hist! Romeo, hist! O, for a falconer's voice,_

_To lure this tassel-gentle back again!_

_Bondage is hoarse, and may not speak aloud;_

_Else would I tear the cave where Echo lies,_

_And make her airy tongue more hoarse than mine,_

_With repetition of my Romeo's name._

_Ed_

_It is my soul that calls upon my name:_

_How silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night_

_Like softest music to attending ears!_

_Winry_

_Romeo!_

_Ed_

_My dear?_

_Winry_

_At what o'clock to-morrow_

_Shall I send to thee?_

_Ed_

_At the hour of nine._

_Winry_

_I will not fail: 'tis twenty years till then._

_I have forgot why I did call thee back._

_Let me stand here till thou remember it._

_Ed_

_I shall forget, to have thee still stand there,_

_Remembering how I love thy company._

* * *

Winry leans into kiss me and I do the same, hoping I will cherish this moment in time.

"Brother?" Winry's face changes into Al's and I scream in horror.

"Ed, I'm not Winry. You know what, why couldn't you just rehearse with her?" Al suggested. I try hard to protest, for she's working on my arm but Al just pushes me out the door and into Winry.

"Oh, Ed I was wondering if you wanted to rehearse for tomorrow?" Winry smiled while I looked at her flustered and confused.

"Say 'yes!'" Al whispered.

"Yeah, sure come in!" I let myself out of the way so that Winry can enter into our home. She sees 'Boots' and runs up to him.

"Hi, 'Boots' how are you?" 'Boots' snuggles against her chest, while he hisses at me.

"So, how is your arm going for you?" Winry asks, setting 'Boots' down the ground.

"It's ok, but I thought you were going to fix it."

"Oh, granny's going to fix part of it and I'll finish it on the last day. I hope that's ok with you." I nodded my head.

"Ok, why don't we practice?" Winry got her script out of her bag and got into her position.

"Um…about that," I stopped her for a moment and took her hand in mine and looked her straight in the eye.

"Look, Winry. I know we've been enemies since we met, and now that we're friends…I think it's safe for me to say this…" Winry looked at me with a confused expression on her face.

"Edward, where are you going with this?" Winry asked. I take a deep breath and let it out.

"Winry, I…" BRRIIIINNG! Ugh, not again. Why does the universe not want me to tell her?

"I got it, Brother!" Al called from the kitchen, and I hang my head in shame.

"Ed, how about we just practice?" Winry suggested, a blush creeping up her cheeks. Maybe I'm just imagining it, but was she really? And did she just call me Ed?

"Hey Winry, after we're finished with the project…do we just stick being friends?"

"Yeah, definitely; I mean all of our fighting and teasing is behind us now, right?" I nod my head.

"Now, with that out of the way, let's start." We get into our positions and perform the lines as usual, again, skipping the kiss and saving it for tomorrow. We practice for like two hours until Winry has to get home.

"Well, I wish you luck tomorrow, Ed."

"You too, Winry." She leaves as I heave a sigh and realizing what a big ass dummy I am. Why didn't I tell her loved her then? It was a perfect timing. I sigh and just practice some more. Thinking that I have all the lines intact, I decide to play some music to pass the time.

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_Well, there's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

The lyrics that I'm singing are true to their word. Winry is like no ordinary girl I've met before. Sure, she and I fought, but that's all in the past. If only I told her, but as the lyrics stated, I won't give up until I do.

_Well, I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not_

_And who I am_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_Still looking up._

_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_

_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_

_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_

_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

* * *

"Ok, Miss Rockbell and Mr. Elric. Would you please present your scene?" Mr. Grumman asked kindly. It's now or never. I look at Winry as we stand in front of the class and perform. Sadly, I get the first line. As we progress through the twelve minute scene, my heart starts to pound and my ears are ringing when the kissing scene comes up. Winry does what she's supposed to and kisses me, and I return it. I can hear the class sighing as I we let go and finish the scene.

When we look back at the class, most of them looked stunned, and they erupted into cheers. I was surprised to see Roy has tears in his eyes, which never really showed his feelings except for toughness. We returned to our seats and act like nothing happened as everyone else presented their projects. The day once again went by in a blur, and I couldn't even remember anything BUT what happened. I guess it's now or never; I have to confess to Winry before I lose my chance; I nearly lost to Kayden until he nearly attacked her.

When I walk home with both Al and Winry, I'm contemplating about when is the right time for me to confess my love to her. I'm thinking probably after the football game and the upcoming spring formal the day after, I think that's a good time.

"So, Winry are you going to the football game on Friday? We have to cheer the Resembool Rangers to victory!" Al pumped his fist in the air.

"I think that's pretty much your job, Al. Besides, I never go to those things anyway. What's the point in going?" Winry replied.

"Look, you don't have to go," I stated quietly, and I'm surprised they can hear me.

"I almost forgot, are you going to the Spring Formal?" Al asked Winry and me.

"I was, but I've got nothing to wear, and I don't have a date. Aren't you going with Sage?" Winry asked.

"Yeah, I asked her and she said yes. Are you going, Brother?"

"You know I'm not much for parties, Al."

"Oh, come on! It will be fun, why don't we all go together?" Al suggested, leaving both Winry and I to think about it.

"That's not a bad idea, Al. It's a deal, what about you, Ed?" Winry looked at me expectantly, and with those puppy dog eyes, how could I say no?

"Fine, only because of you guys." Al and Winry cheered.

"I have to go find a dress, or I can just make one…I don't know, I'll think of something." I smiled at how happy she is, hoping she would not laugh at me for admitting that I'm in love with her. Ugh, why does confessing to someone you love so hard?

"Well, I better get home and help Granny with customers. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You know you will." Al chuckled as Winry went to her own house.

"Well, Brother. I think it's time for us to go suit shopping."

"Do we have to?" I whined.

"Yes, the last time we wore something formal was at mom's funeral." Al recalled.

"Oh, right. Do you think we should visit her?" I asked and Al nodded his head. We walk all the way to the cemetery and stand before mom's grave. When she died, Al and I were both devastated. That car accident that took her life, it was a mistake.

"Hey mom…" Al whispered, "We really miss you. How are things up there? Do you feel safe?" No response, but Al keeps on asking questions as is she's listening. I look at the prosthetic loaner that Winry let me use and sigh. What I did saved my life, and I sacrificed my arm so that I wouldn't die.

"Al, can I talk to mom alone?" Al nods his head before leaving me by the grave.

"Mom, I need to tell you about something. You see, the girl that I was enemies with…we're friends now. And I'm also in love with her…what do you think I should do?" I closed my eyes for a moment and then opened them to see mom.

"Mom is that you?" I reached out to touch her but my hand goes through her. She stays silent before she speaks.

"Edward…you have to try and tell her how you feel. If she doesn't return the feeling, at least you said something." My mother whispered. I look at my mother, a shocked look on my face as she disappears.

* * *

**Al: Hey, we have good news! We've reached over a hundred reviews! Thank you guys so much for reviewing. Only two more chapters and an epilogue to go! Please review. **


	15. 20 Questions and Confessions

**Roy: Wow, this is the first time I'm doing disclaimers, anyway…**

**-Roche doesn't own FMA…**

**And I think that Edward Elric is a much better alchemist than I am….Wait, what?**

**Roche: (laughs) you fell for it. (High fives, Edward) **

**Roy: (Puts on gloves)**

**Roche: (Clap hands together) I don't think so, ready Ed? Al?**

**Elric Bros.: (Nod and clap hands together) **

**Light floods the studio floor as Roy flies backwards into a water basin.**

**Ed: Now you're useless against us. Anyway, enjoy chapter 15.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: 20 Questions and a Confession…**

**Winry's POV**

"Which dress looks nicer?" I asked Sage and Riza, who volunteered to accompany me dress shopping. In my hands were two dresses; one was black with a corset-like top and a small poof on the skirt, while the other is yellow with a very frilly and poufy bottom.

"I say the yellow one might make you look like a giant lemon meringue pie." Riza uttered in disgust and I nod.

"Yeah, you're right." I tossed the dress to the side.

"Have you tried on the other dress?" Sage pointed to the other dress in my hands. I look at it and shook my head.

"Why don't you?" Riza encouraged and I smiled at her.

"Maybe I will…" I head into the dressing room and try on the dress, which hugged my body perfectly. I looked in the mirror, admiring the workmanship and design of the dress. I take a deep breath and step out of the dressing room to see surprised looks on both Sage and Riza's faces.

"Oh my…" Sage whispered quietly.

"That dress looks amazing on you, Winry." Riza commented, a smile on her face. I twirled in the dress for a moment and looked at myself in the mirror once more. I really hope I can afford this.

"So, is that the one you're getting?" A voice asked behind me; I turned to see Alphonse holding shopping bags in his hands. I give him a warm smile and nod my head.

"I don't know how much it cost, but I sure hope it won't be…" I look at the tag and my eyes pop out of their sockets. "Holy wrenches, that much?"

"What's wrong? Is the dress to expensive?" Sage asked a sad look on her face.

"No, it's actually pretty cheap for a dress like this!" I showed the price tag and the all stared at it like it was pulling their leg.

"Well, then, you better buy it before someone else does." Riza chuckled as I start change into my old outfit. Once I was done, I can see Sage and Al quietly flirt with each other as I pay for the dress.

"So, what brings you here, Al?" I asked as we exit the store.

"Well, Brother and I are buying suits for the Spring Formal, and I can see you're doing the same." I smiled as I thought about Edward. The long golden hair; piercing gold eyes; the kindness he has been displaying for the last month…WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? He's my friend! Nothing more… Although… he has been acting strange lately; and I can't figure out why.

"Aww, are you thinking about Edward?" My face turned red as I try to deny it.

"NO! I mean no…" I lied, and by the look on the faces my friends are making, they don't believe me.

"Sure…speaking of Brother." Al pointed to Ed, who was sitting by the bench and looking as bored as hell.

"Hey Brother, look who bumped into," Ed's face turned red when we approached him, mine doing the same.

"Hey, Winry…w-what are you d-doing here?" Ed stuttered slightly as I giggle like an innocent school girl. What's going with me today? I recover as I explained that I got a dress for the formal.

"Oh, that's pretty neat." Ed smiles at me and I smile back.

"We're going to leave you two," Sage chirps as she, Al and Riza leave me and Ed…alone.

"Wait, what? Wai-, oh forget it!" I groan in frustration as I sit next Edward. Now why would they leave us alone together? I'll never know the reason.

"So…" I start

"So…" he replied.

"Are you nervous for the big game tomorrow night?" I mumbled quietly. To my surprise, he muttered a "yes."

"How come?"

"Well, I really hate the pressure the whole school is giving me about trying to win this thing. It just makes me even more nervous about playing." Ed admits to him.

"Listen, you can't let that get you down, Ed. Just concentrate on playing, not on winning. I promise you, it will help." I smile at him and he smiles back. We look at each other for a moment before I blush and turn away.

"Hey, are you hungry or something?" Ed offered. I'm about to turn it away when my stomach growled simultaneously. I nod my head as he chuckles.

"Ok, let's get something to eat." We walk together to the food court talking a bit as we go along.

* * *

**Meanwhile….**

**Al's POV**

"Are you sure we should be following them?" Riza questioned my motives as I shushed her.

"This is all part of my plan to get them together, and it's going really well!" I squealed, but quiet myself when Riza looks at me with a confused look on her face.

"So, you're playing matchmaker by pairing those two up? Are you sure it's going to work?" Sage looks at me and I nod.

"I guarantee you it will."

* * *

**Winry's POV…again.**

"So, since we're friends now, how about we play "20 Questions"? I suggested.

"Are you sure?" Ed questioned.

"Come on, we know next to nothing about each other except for the fact that you hate milk and I'm into mechanics."

"Hey, I grew taller…" Ed defended.

"Yeah, you did." I muttered. "Ok, I'll start asking you questions. We'll start with the basics. What's your favourite colour?"

"I'm more of a red and black person." He replied and he pretty much had a point. Every single day, he wears the same red overcoat which, I must admit, looks good on him. Once the game kept on rolling, I find out he's not only into football, but into alchemy and music. Al never told me about that… his dad left them at a young age and he has hated him since then. I finish with one last question.

"Ok, last question…who do you like?" Ed's eyes widened at my question.

"Do you have another question?" I shake my head and he sighs.

"Well, I can't tell you, but I can describe her…is that ok?"

"That seems fair…" I smiled.

"Well, she has these blue eyes that shine like the sky, hair as bright as the sun and a smile as radiant as the moon," I thought about it for a moment until I realized…does he like me?

"Oh…I see." I mumbled. Now this is really awkward.

"Um, I got to go help Granny. I'll see you tomorrow?" I quickly stood up and kissed Ed on the cheek and left in a rush, my face burning like fire. But why does he like me? We're friends now, nothing more.

I rush to get home, hoping and praying that all of this awkwardness would get off of my chest. Once I get home, I put my dress in my room before dressing up in my jumpsuit and heading down to the garage to help Granny.

"Granny, I'm home!" I walk into the garage to see Granny working on what looks like Ed's arm.

"Hello, Winry, did you find your dress?" Granny asked. I nod my head as I observe her work.

"Can I take over from here? " I begged. She nods her head and removes her equipment so I can start. I promised to have this to Ed by tomorrow, and I will keep that promise. I keep on working on it for hours on end, making sure I'm not missing any parts. I sigh as I admire me work and looking at the clock. It was still early so I decided to have Ed fitted tonight. I dialled the Elric brothers and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I recognized it was Al.

"Hey, can you tell Edward his arm is done and he can have it fitted tonight?" I asked gently.

"No problem, give me a sec." I waited for few minutes before Al comes back on the line.

"He's on his way now. Thanks for fixing it, Win."

"Yeah, no problem." I hang up and sighed, but my mind starts exploding when I realized Ed was on his way here. There was no way I can face after what happened today.

"Winry, Edward's here!" I stopped in my tracks. Great, he's here. I might as well get it over with. I carefully carry the arm and head out the door of the garage to find Ed waiting patiently waiting, his loaner still on his arm.

"Hey Ed…" I greeted calmly, the events of today still replaying in my head. Why won't they go away? "You ready for your new arm?" He nods his head and I help remove the loaner and place gently beside me.

"Look Winry…about what I said…"

"It's ok…I don't want to talk about it right now, Ed." I replied quietly.

"Ok, I'm going to connect the nerves now." Why didn't we have anaesthesia? It would help so he wouldn't feel any pain. He nods as I connect his arm to the socket.

"Ready…1, 2, 3." I connect the nerve as he screams in pain, but tries to hold it in. I keep connecting a few more before I'm finally done.

"There you go, try it out." Ed stands and tries out his new arm and he smiles.

"It feels like it's not even there. Thanks, Winry!" He pulls me into a hug as I turn red from embarrassment. He realizes what he's doing and let's goes of me.

"I better get home, big game tomorrow." Ed heads out the door. "Thanks again, Winry." He smiles at me before leaving and I do the same.

"I see your starting to like your enemy." Granny teased as I blush from embarrassment.

"No, Granny, it's nothing like that!" I stated firmly as I head to my room and pout over it. I do not like Edward Elric, I do not like Edward Elric, I do not like Edward Elric….

* * *

**Ed's POV (The Big Game)**

"_Just concentrate on playing, not winning." _Winry's voice rings as I get ready in the locker room.

"You ready to lead us into victory, Pipsqueak?" Roy pats me on the shoulder as I growl at his comment.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be." I sigh as the team heads onto the field the crowd cheers on for the Resembool Rangers. I look at the team we're going against; the Central Sharks, and one of them looks about ready to kill us. I look to see my brother cheering for me.

"You can do it, Brother!" Al cheered as I smile I look in the stands to see many people, but one girl in particular catches my eye. I'm surprised to see Winry in the stands cheering for the Rangers. I call out the plays and the games starts.

* * *

**Al: We're gonna end it here today. Roche's knows it's short, and she apologizes for that. But she promises, the last chapter will be long and memorable…she hopes. Please review your thoughts. **


	16. Finally

**Al: Hey guys! So, this is the last chapter of 'Two Worlds Collide' (AWW…) but, we also have an epilogue coming up to, Ling sound the trumpets again!**

**Ling: (Blows trumpet in Al's ear this time)**

**Al: OW! Did you have to do that?**

**Ling: Sorry force of habit… (Faints from lack of food)**

**Al: Someone get food for the Prince! Anyway, Roche doesn't own FMA or 'I Won't Give Up' by Jason Mraz (which makes another appearance in this story). Enjoy the last chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Finally...**

**Winry's POV**

I look at myself in the mirror for the last time and sigh. Al, Sage and Ed would be here any minute. I hear the doorbell ring and head down the stairs, my wedges clicking against the hard wood floor. I open the door to see only Ed, holding a flower.

"Oh, Hey Ed, where are Al and Sage?"

"They left before I did so it's just me and you." Ed admitted and I start to blush.

"Oh ok…" I tell Granny I'll be home in a few hours and walk with Edward to the school.

"Oh, this is for you…" he hands me the flower and I look at it with sincerity.

"Thank you." I put the flower in my hair and he smiles.

"Good job last night." I commented about the game.

"Thanks to you, I just thought about playing and not winning, and you were there so it calmed me down." I blushed at the statement and smile at him.

"So…is it true? Do you actually like me?" I ask quietly. He doesn't respond about it and I start to get worried.

"Um…yeah, I do actually." He admitted. I didn't really know how to respond to it, so I stayed quiet about it. Soon, we arrive at the school and I go and look for Al or Sage, but I had no luck finding them. That is until; I feel a tap on my shoulders. I turn to see Al smiling at me.

"There you are, Winry. You look great! But where's Brother?"

"Oh, he went to talk to his friends. I heard he was nominated for king,"

"Did you vote?" Al asks me and I shook my head.

"Nah, there's over 1000 students in the school, so they should be able to vote for him and the Queen of the Bitches." I muttered and Al rolls his eyes.

"Come on, let's go dance." I smile and walk with him to the dance floor with Sage in tow. She looked amazing in her light green dress; her hair in a bow headband. We dance together for most of the night to our favourite songs. I let Al and Sage slow dance while I go and be a wallflower watching the couples dance together** (AN: I suggest you put on the 'Heaven' cover by Boyce Avenue while reading this particular scene)**. I sigh and wished that I had someone who would dance with me.

"Hey Winry…" I hear my name and see Edward standing in front of me.

"Hi…" I mumbled my voice barely audible.

"Um…I know it's kind of awkward, but w-would y-you like to, you know…" He stammered and I smiled.

"Sure, I'll dance with you." I finished what he was asking, and he breathes a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, that's it." He snapped his fingers as I chuckle. He leads me to the dance floor and we slow dance with the rest of the crowd. We look into each other's eyes and I start to blush, thanking the dimmed lights no one can see.

"So is it true?" I whispered.

"What?" Ed asks.

"That you like me…" I replied. He shook his head and I look at him with a shocked expression. Then, why are we slow dancing together?

"No, what's true is that I'm in love with you…" Ed chuckled and I just smile at him.

"Oh, um, well…then I'm in love with you too." I admitted. Now that I have that off my chest, I lean my head against his shoulder and close my eyes, his warmth enveloping me. He puts his hand on my chin and lifts my face to look at him and then he leans in, me doing the same. This was a perfect moment…

"Alright, guys! It's time to announce this year's King and Queen! Can I have the nominees up on the stage please?" Ling hollered in to the mic, ruining that moment with Ed.

"Go…" I whispered to Ed, pushing him towards the stage. I clapped along with everyone, trying to find my way through the crowd to find Al and Sage. When I finally find them, they have weird expressions on their faces.

"What?" I questioned.

"We saw everything…" Al replied and I couldn't help but slap him on the arm, my face burning like a furnace.

"That was really romantic!" Sage swooned.

"Now, here in my hand is the winner of this year's king. Drum roll please," The drum roll is heard as Ling takes out of the name of the envelope.

"I knew it…and your new King is Edward Elric! Show him some love!" I cheer along with the crowd as Edward is awarded the title. He finds my face in the crowd and smiles at me.

"And now…for the moment you've all been waiting for. This year's Queen is…" The drum rolls again as Ling takes out the winner's name.

"Miss Giselle Gordon!" The crowd cheers as I roll my eyes. Of course, she would win. She's the most popular girl in the entire school. She's in tears when she receives her crown and does the most unforgivable thing ever. She walks up to Edward and plants a kiss on his lips, with me watching the whole thing. In tears, I run out of the school and out into the open air. I sit on a bench as the rain starts to fall. Maybe the confession was all a lie; a stupid prank that the popular kids have planned to humiliate me. That Edward…I thought he changed; but he's still a stupid, dumbass jerk.

"Winry…" I refuse to respond to the voice, knowing its Edward. I feel the warmth of something wrap around me and see it's his jacket.

"Shouldn't you be with Giselle?" I gave him a scowl. He shakes his head at my question.

"No, what I said back there is true; I am in love with you, Winry. Giselle is nothing compared to you." Ed stated firmly as I hug the jacket around me. The rain still falls, and Ed refuses to leave my side.

"What the hell are you talking about? You guys are meant to be together! You're both popular, she's pretty, everyone falls on their knees when she walks by them and what am I? I'm just…some stupid gearhead." I looked at him, tears falling from my cheeks. Thank God I wasn't wearing eyeliner or mascara or I would look like a raccoon.

"No, you're not. Sure, that's what I thought before we were paired up for the project but my opinion changed once I got to know you a little more. You have an amazing voice, and you can fix anything in the blink of an eye; you fixed my arm for crying out loud. No matter how bad you think about yourself…I still love you." I turned to face his golden orbs and sigh. I let the tears fall as I crash into his chest, sobbing my feelings out. He holds me like that for a while, rubbing my back and telling me "it's alright…everything will be ok." The rain keeps on falling as Ed lifts my face up to meet his. He wipes the tears away and leans in, our lips meeting in a perfect kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck as I deepen the kiss more.

We stay like that for a moment before letting go, both of us smiling at what happened.

"So, I guess that means we're going out now…" Ed whispered.

"I guess it does…" I smile as I lean in for another kiss.

* * *

**5 Years Later…**

**Ed's POV**

"Ed, where are you taking me?" Winry asked for the millionth time tonight, with me chuckling and telling her "it's a surprise…"Winry have been dating and going strong for the last five years. Sure, we have our fights here and there, but we still stay together.

"Ok, you can open your eyes." I tell her and she gasps at the picnic I laid out for two.

"Ed…it's beautiful." She turns to me and gives a quick kiss before I lead her onto the blanket. I pour two glasses of champagne and hand her a glass.

"To, staying strong for the last five years…" Winry and I clinked glasses and sipped from the wine. I take out the contents from the basket and we eat together, giving small talk as we go. Once we were done we lie on the blanket and look at the stars.

"Tonight…is just perfect." Winry muttered. Well, that's what she thinks.

"Well, not quite." I get up and take out the guitar from behind the tree.

"Ed, what are you doing?" Winry raises an eyebrow at the instrument as I sit and place the guitar on my lap. I strum a few strings before starting the song.

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_Well, there's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

_Well, I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

As I play, I look at Winry, who has tears in her eyes. I smile and keep on playing

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not_

_And who I am_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_Still looking up._

_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_

_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_

_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_

_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

I end the song, put the guitar down and position myself so that I'm now on one knee.

"Winry…when I met you, I know I was really mean to you and that we treated each other with crap for 10 years, but ever since that one rehearsal…I realized that I was in love with you. So…" I take out the ring as she's crying, her hand placed over her mouth.

"Winry Rockbell, will you do the honour…of becoming my bride?" I held my breath as she nods.

"Yes…I will, Ed; I will." I slip the ring on her finger as she squeezes me into a hug. We fall onto the blanket as we seal the deal with a kiss.

"Now…tonight was perfect."

* * *

**Roche: And that marks the end of 'Two Worlds Collide', guys! But don't worry; an epilogue is underway, so keep your eyes peeled. Thank you to each and every one of you who read and reviewed this lovely story! **


	17. Two Worlds Collide: Epilogue

**Al: As promised, this is the epilogue for 'Two Worlds Collide'. And as usual**

**-Roche doesn't own FMA. **

**So, sit back and relax as you read through the Epilogue.**

* * *

**Epilogue:**

It was just a normal day in Resembool. Winry and her daughter, Wendy were working on some automail for a customer, when Wendy decided that this was a good time to ask the questions she has been wondering about for a long time.

"Hey mom…" Wendy asked quietly, but it was loud enough for Winry to hear. She lifts her helmet to look at her youngest daughter, who is now 14.

"What is it, Wendy? Do you have trouble at school?" Wendy shakes her head.

"Is it about a boy?" Winry teased as Wendy starts to blush.

"Wendy's got a boyfriend…" Elijah, the oldest child, teased his sister, which caused Wendy to chuck a wrench at her brother, which hit him right on the head.

"Well, I was wondering how you and daddy met…"Wendy replied shyly.

"Oh, give me a sec. Your dad and I will explain everything." Winry removed her equipment and carried Eli with her, who is still unconscious from being hit with a wrench.

"Ed, can you come down for a minute?" Winry yelled for her husband as she set Eli down on the couch with a cold cloth to his bleeding spot. Footsteps are heard when Ed comes down the stairs, a confused look on his face as he sees Eli sprawled on the couch.

"What happened? Did Wendy hit him with a wrench again?" Ed asked sitting next to his wife.

"Well, yeah, but that's not why I called you down. You see, Wendy asked me a good question."

"It's not about a boy yet, is it? Because I'm not ready for that yet…" Wendy shakes her head.

"Dad, I was wondering how you and mom met." Ed looked from her to his wife and nods his head. He sits next to Winry as Eli starts to regain consciousness.

"What's going on?" Eli muttered, rubbing his head.

"Well, Wendy hit you with a wrench and asked your mother a question." Ed replied.

"Oh, I was right…it's about that boy in your class, isn't it squirt?" Eli starts to chuckle before Wendy threatens him with wrench and he stops.

"So…about how we met. Winry, would you like to start?" Ed asked and Winry nods her head.

"Well, when your father and I met…we were 6 years old and we didn't get along really well." Wendy's eyes widened, so did Eli who was still confused about what's happening.

"So…it wasn't love at first sight?" Wendy pouted as both Ed and Winry sadly shook their heads.

"We had a bit of a rivalry back then, and I had the habit of making your mother a lot. The funny thing was, she was best friends with my brother. You remember Uncle Al, right?" The children nod as the two continued their story. "Well, the rivalry went on for 10 years, that is, until…your mother and I got paired up for a Drama project in which we were to play 'Romeo and Juliet' and due to our bickering and fighting, your brother it would be best if we did a 'getting along' week." Ed explained.

"After a few rehearsals, your father and I were starting to get along; he even kissed me after one rehearsal!"

"And she slapped me in the face because of that." Ed rubbed the cheek that Winry hit in the past, which made Winry laugh from the memory.

"That night, I kept telling myself 'I'm not in love with her…' and your Uncle told me that if I was, I had to tell your mother." Ed blushed at the memory.

"When the night of the dance was just around the corner, I bumped into your father at the mall and we hung out for a while. That day…he confessed he liked me. I didn't take it well and left. But, at the night at the dance, we both confessed our love to each other…and here we are now; two beautiful kids, one who is the spitting image of his father with the same love for alchemy and mechanics, with an automail arm to prove it, and another, who also loves both alchemy and mechanics, who is the spitting image of her mother." Winry leaned her head on Ed's shoulder and smiled.

"So, do you think that will happen to us?" Eli asked and the parents look at each other before turning back to their kids.

"You never know…"

* * *

**Roche: There's the epilogue for you! Now this is story is finally complete! It was so much fun to write this story. **

**Now, I have a few notes to point out about this epilogue.**

**-I chose the name Elijah and Wendy they both started with E and W, and I wanted something different then all the names used in fanfics I've read. And according to Ms. Arakawa, Wendy just so happened to be Winry's original name before a typo changed it to the name she has now.**

**-The kids are 15 and 14 respectively, the age that Ed and Al were at the beginning of the story. **


	18. BONUS ROYAI CHAPTER!

**BONUS CHAPTER: **

**Al: Congratulations guys! You've unlocked a BONUS CHAPPY! Anyway, Roche has been getting a lot of reviews asking about Roy and Riza and what happened to the two, and she apologizes for not writing anything about the two. So this is a BONUS CHAPTER for all of you Royai fans out there! (Roche admits she's not THAT big of a shipper, but she still supports the two.) Before she starts writing….**

**Ling: Roche doesn't own FMA!**

**Al: That was my line!**

* * *

**Riza's POV **

"So, Riza do you have a date to the dance?" Rebecca asked me as she applies another fresh coat of lip gloss on her lips. Rebecca and I are COMPLETE opposites, yet we're still friends.

"Nah…dances aren't really my thing," I replied as I waited patiently for her. Once she's done, we walk onto the field where I see the football team practice.

"Aren't you going with Jean?" I asked as I do a few stretches to prepare myself before our Coach comes in.

"Yeah, he asked me during lunch today. I heard that Roy was going to ask you, though."

"Are you serious? There is no way I'm going to the dance with a stuck-up, dumbass of jerk like him."

"Sure… then why did you go with us to that Karaoke place?"

"It's because you DRAGGED ME THERE!" I protested.

The whistle blows as I turn to see Coach Armstrong (Alex Louis) walking up to us in blue tracksuit.

"Hello, my lovely team!" Coach squealed dramatically. We greeted him as usual as Coach calls me to lead warm-up. I walk up to the front of the team. While we stretch, I keep getting distracted by Roy, I sigh before I return to reality and finish with the stretches.

"Thank you, Miss Riza. Now, I would like to see the routine you've been working on for the game this Friday. Are you ready?" We get into our positions as the music starts to blare out of the boom box. We go through the same routine we've been practicing for over two months. I kept losing my concentration throughout the whole routine, but I kept ploughing through the whole thing. Once we end with the lifts, I accidentally slip and fall. I brace myself for the worst before I feel something cushioning my fall. I open my eyes to see the team crowding around me and I see what or who cushioned my fall and I'm surprised to see it was Roy.

"Are you alright?" He asked and I nod my head, getting lost in is onyx eyes.

"Um…you can let go of me now…" I mumbled. He looked at me with a confused expression before realizing he was still holding onto me. He lets go of me and I stand up.

"Okay guys, nothing to see here. Just practice some flips." I commanded and the team started to pair up or go solo and do some flips. I turn to Roy and smile at him.

"Thanks for saving me…" I muttered, a blush rising up in my cheeks.

"Hey, it's no problem." He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back at him. What are you doing? Snap out of it, Riza! You don't like him, never have never will.

"Now, if you'll excuse me." I snapped out of my current state of mind and I walk back to my teammates and help Al (who is the only boy on the squad) with a certain flip. I see Roy run back to his team just as Coach Armstrong's sister, who just so happened to coach the football team, steps onto the field.

* * *

**Roy's POV**

"Hey Roy, is she alright?" Havoc asks as we were running laps for the umpteenth time.

"Yeah, she's fine." I replied back.

"Did you ask her to the dance?" I feel like I've been stabbed in the back because I didn't have a chance to. By the reaction on my face, Havoc just chuckles and pats my back sympathetically.

"You'll get your chance." Havoc reassures me. I look ahead of me and see the Fullmetal Pipsqueak running up ahead. I look at Havoc and smirk, pointing my thumb in the golden boy's direction; in which he returns my smirk with a mischievous grin. We jog a bit faster, making sure that the Shrimp didn't hear us; luckily, he had ear buds in his ears, and by how loud the music is; he can't hear us.

"Ready?" I look at Havoc.

"Ready…" he smirks in reply. We sneak up a bit closer and scare the shit out of him, for he jumps and falls on the ground face first onto the gravel.

"God, Mustang… WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Ed growls, his eyes burning red.

"We we're bored!" Havoc and I replied in unison.

"Well, thanks. Now if you'll excuse-oof!" Havoc and I start cracking up as Ed notices that both his shoes were tied together.

"Not…funny." Ed unties his shoes and reties them before dusting himself off. I notice him looking at the Gearhead, who was in the stands. She usually never showed up to watch the practices, unless it was for her cheerleader friend, who I think is gay. I look at the other side of the field and see Riza looking at me, her face showing a look of disgust. Now, I really blew it.

"Mustang, Havoc, get over here!" Coach Armstrong barked at us. I sigh as Havoc and I run to our overbearing coach and see what she wants.

* * *

**Riza's POV**

"I'm telling you, there's no way!" I protested as I sipped from my water bottle.

"Come on, you have to give him a chance! Who knows, he could be the one for you, I mean look at the Gearhead and Ed!" Rebecca gave me an example and I just roll my eyes.

"Okay, one, her name is Winry, and two, what if our relationship doesn't work?" I ask.

"I'll tell you later. I really got to go, I have a date with Havoc in two hours."

"Tell me what happens, okay?"

"You know I will!" Rebecca waved and left, leaving me alone in the mall cafeteria; that is, until…

"Hey Riza, what are you doing here?" I turn to see Winry and Sage, smiling down at me.

"Hey guys… I'm not really doing anything at the moment."

"Do you wanna go dress shopping with us? Well, really for Winry, since she needs a dress." Sage asked.

"Who are you going with?"

"We're going as a group, together with Al and Ed." Winry replied back. I nod my head in understanding.

"Would like to join us?" I shrugged, since I didn't have anything better to do anyway.

"Why not," I got up from my seat and walked with the two girls to the only dress shop in the Mall. While the girls pick out a few dresses for Winry to try on, my eyes land on a very formal, yet slimming navy dress by the front of the store. I walk towards it and sigh. I wish I can buy it, but I'm not going to the dance, so that would just be a waste of money…right?

"Looking for a dress there, Riza?" I jumped in surprise and see Roy chuckling as I frown.

"What do you want?" I ask coldly, still very unimpressed by what he did to Edward.

"Well, I know you may not like me, and I still a broken finger and a black eye to prove it, but…will you…you know…" I've never seen Roy so vulnerable and…different.

"Go with you to the dance?" I ask and Roy nods.

"Yeah, that…" I thought about it for a moment. Seeing a different side of Roy made me think…maybe Rebecca might be right about one thing…for once.

"Sure, I'll go with you." I agreed.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7:00." Roy smiles at me before he leaves, making me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. I look at the dress once more and check for how much I have…hmm… not bad, only $250 left. I look at the dress and see it's only about $85. I ask the clerk to remove the dress of the mannequin and she happily agreed to. I look at it in my arms and pray and hope it fits. I walk into the change room to try it on. I struggled with the zipper, but Winry helped to zip it up.

"Wow, that dress looks amazing on you, Riza…" Sage murmured and I smiled. The dress did look good on me, and it hugged my body perfectly. Now, I'm definitely going to buy this dress.

* * *

**Night of the Dance (Roy's POV)**

"You have to calm down, Mustang…" I told myself for the umpteenth time before knocking on her door. Soon, I'm face to face with her grandfather, who was also my Drama teacher, looked down at me. I gulped before he stifled a chuckle.

"Relax, young man, I'm not going to hurt you or anything…just as long you don't do anything to hurt my granddaughter." Mr. Grumman added viciously.

"Grandpa, don't scare him…" I hear Riza tell her grandfather and what my eyes pop out of my head when I see Riza. She was wearing the dress that she was admiring at the mall that day. She looked beautiful in that thing.

"Wow…" was all I can say.

"I could say the same for you." Riza replied with a smile.

"Shall we?" I held out my arm and she links her arm with it and we walk together to the school. On our way there, it was just complete silence. I decided to make small talk, so that it wouldn't be COMPLETELY awkward.

"So, how has practice been coming along?" I ask.

"Not bad… one of the girls is this close from being kicked off for her attitude."

"Are you talking about Giselle?" She nodded her head and I nod in understanding.

"I'm still grateful that you saved me when I fell that day. I had a lot on my mind." Riza thanked me once again, and I couldn't help but blush about it

"Again, it was no problem." Soon, the school came into view and we walk in silence once again. Once we reach the gym, I spot Rebecca dancing with Havoc, who looked like his injury wasn't affecting him.

"You hoo, Riza over here!" Rebecca waved to Riza and I let go of her so she can talk to her friend.

"So, you FINALLY asked her out, didn't you? Did she injure you in any way?"

"Shut up…and no, she didn't." Soon the music becomes slow and I walk up to Riza.

"May I have this dance," I asked the same cheesy pick up line and she rolls her eyes before smiling.

"Yeah, I would love to." I grab her hand and I lead her into the dance floor. She wraps her arms around my neck as I hold her waist and we just slow dance to the beat of the song. I look around the dance floor and see the Pipsqueak dancing with the Gearhead and I smile. They do make a good couple.

"Look Riza, I know I've been a really big jerk and a jackass, but, I'm willing to change…" I whispered to Riza and she looks back at me with her amber eyes.

"You already did…" Riza replied before I leaned in and kiss her, and she kisses back. We stay like that before a moment before letting go. Riza smiles at me before she leans her head on my chest and we stay like that for the rest of the song.

* * *

**10 years later…**

**Riza's POV**

I look at my bulging stomach and sigh. The babies were going to be due any day now and I feel nervous. It's not everyday someone becomes pregnant; yet alone with twins. Roy and I have been married for two years and we were blessed with not one, but two children. Ever since that night at the dance, I knew Rebecca was right; Roy and I did belong together. I've asked Winry advice about raising children, since she already has a baby boy to tend to while Ed works. I feel Roy wrap around me and I smile, feeling his warmth.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father…" I roll my eyes and sigh.

"That's about the millionth time you said that, sweetie." I chuckle before I feel pain. I clutch my stomach and come to a realization.

"Roy…"

"Hmm?"

"Their coming…" I groaned in pain as Roy drives me to the hospital. Once we make it to the hospital, Roy calls all of our friends and family to support us on the birth of our children. I take deep breaths as I pace slowly around the room to keep the contractions at bay, with Roy doing the same.

"Riza, I think you should lie down…" Roy advises and I grudgingly obey just as Rebecca and Havoc (who have a two year old daughter at home) walk into the room.

"Riza, are you feeling alright?"

"Oh, I'm feeling fine, thank you very much!" I snapped, and then groaning once the contractions kick in again. An hour of waiting, and Ed, along with Winry walk into the room.

"Hey Roy, how is she doing?"

"She's doing fine!" I can tell Roy is lying.

"I'm sure as Hell I'm doing fine!" I yell sarcastically. About nine hours into labour, I was ready to give birth. I held onto Roy's hand tightly as I pushed with all my might.

"Owowowowowowow," Roy screamed in pain.

"How do you think I feel?" I screamed as I pushed once more before a cry is heard. I lie in relief for a brief moment as I look at our new son.

"Welcome, Hunter…" I whispered to my son as they cleaned him off.

"Okay, Riza we're ready for baby number two…" I nod as I grip Roy's hand once more. I pushed with all my might, getting encouragement from Roy and the nurses around me. I push with all my might before another cry is heard. I finally lie down and smile at our new baby girl. I look at Roy, who has tears in his eyes from the events that unfolded.

"Hunter looks like you…" I cooed at Roy before he opened his eyes to reveal the same colour eyes as mine.

"Hello, little one. From this day forward, you're daddy's girl, okay?" Scarlett sighed as she slept in her dad's arms. I stifled a yawn, feeling exhausted after having the twins. I feel Roy's kiss on my forehead before I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Al: NOW this story is done…speaking of which, how's my story coming along?**

**Roche: I'm writing chappy two at the moment, Al.**

**Ling: Thank you for reading the bonus chapter! **


End file.
